Todo comenzo con un café y ahora me enamoré
by DanielaTwilight26
Summary: Hola, Es mi primer fic y se trata de Bella una chica normal estudiante de la universidad que se siente fuertemente atraida hacia Edward Cullen y el tiempo se encarga de que estos dos se enamoren
1. No crei que sera capaz

Primer Capitulo : No sabia de lo que era capaz…

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 18 años y es mi segundo año en la Universidad. Hoy es 6 de febrero y debo volver, la verdad detesto este lugar, no tengo amigos verdaderos a excepción de Alice y Jasper que son novios y a causa de eso me siento sola. Claro que hoy he decidido salir con Tyler a ver si puedo tener algo con él ya que Edward Cullen el estudiante perfecto de quinto año ni me determina. Y Jacob Black me mira y me sonríe pero no me habla así que…es como no tener nada, me queda la resignación y como última opción estaba Tyler, un joven que era supremamente atractivo pero no más que Edward, me llamaba la atención y habíamos hablado por el chat las vacaciones de final de año y mientras viaje el estuvo llamando y pendiente de mis días en el viaje con mi familia a Jacksonville, lo que puedo decir de él es que parece una buena persona, claro que a veces las apariencias engañan siempre dude de mi misma en el sentido de poder tener un chico guapo y que me quiera, aunque todos los muchachos de mi edad que conocía dicen que soy hermosa y buena que merecía alguien así, pero me considere siempre muy normal, mi aspecto no era algo que deslumbrara a mi manera de ver, era una chica delgada, blanca, cabello negro, y ojos de colores variantes, creo que es lo más lindo que tengo aunque raro dentro de los cánones de colores de ojos, tenía una nariz finita y bonita y labios pequeños y delgados ,esa era yo claro que en medio de todo durante ese viaje fui a una iglesia y ore por mi año escolar y porque Dios me pusiera en el camino un hombre que me sirviera, ya que estaba cansada de estar sola.

Eso es un preámbulo a la historia, llego el día de ir a la Universidad y me levante, llegue a las 8:00 en punto para mi primera clase, salude a mis compañeros y me encontré con Alice mi amiga , ella como siempre tan linda y enamorada de su novio con el que llevaba 1 año de noviazgo Jasper también uno de mis mejores amigos sabían todo de mi y por ende sabían que yo quería un novio ya que me había cansado de las relaciones efímeras y necesitaba algo estable. Ese día había planeado verme con Tyler después de clases a eso de las 2:00 de la tarde, paso el tiempo normal, lento tenía algo de ganas de verlo pero en realidad no era algo por lo que me emocionara.

Al salir de clase con Alice y Jasper vi a Edward como siempre tan hermoso pero tan orgulloso y prepotente que en ocasiones me daba algo de rabia que fuera así, en fin el caso sabia y era consciente de que él nunca seria para mí. Gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba Jacob Black con su sonrisa perfecta me vio y agache mi cara y Alice muy emocionada solo me decia:

– Bella no deja de mirarte! Porqué rayos no le hablas? – A decir verdad lo había considerado me sentía valiente y empezaba a creer lo que los demás me decían que era linda, no podía perder nada pero no, me daba vergüenza no sabía él como iba a reaccionar ante mi atrevimiento – No, Alice en que piensas? Jajaja que podría pensar jajaja es Jacob miles mueren por él – Jasper solo sonreía incrédulo al ver la falta de confianza que tenía en mi misma, Alice agrego – Ja! Pues puede que miles mueran por él pero en realidad solo te mira a ti parece que el mundo a su alrededor se desvanece cuando tu apareces ante sus ojos, Jas cierto que es verdad?- Jasper solo asintió con la cabeza, yo di una risa torcida seguimos caminando y nos sentamos cerca de donde estaba Jacob, decidí mirarle, sus profundos ojos negros se encontraron con los mios y duramos mirándonos aproximadamente 2 minutos sin que sus amigos Paul y Sam le hablaran y Alice y Jasper no me decían ni una sola palabra; este juego de miradas duro hasta que sonó mi celular y era el Tyler estaba aparcado en su flamante BMW rojo frente a la Universidad me despedí de Alice y Jasper- Suerte Bella!- grito Alice mientras yo me alejaba despidiéndome con la mano voltee a mirar a Jacob y el estaba ahí sentado observándome mientras me alejaba para abordar un muy llamativo auto.

Aborde el auto y Salude a Tyler – Hola Ty ¿Cómo estás?- Con una sonrisa mientras me abrochaba el cinturón, Tyler me observo y me miro con una enorme sonrisa y me dijo -¿Cómo estás Bel?- Sonreímos y arrancamos pasamos por el frente de la Universidad y él le quito el techo al auto así que pasamos lento y me despedí de mis amigos de la Universidad con la mano y ahí estaba él la más hermosa creación Edward Cullen, empecé a imaginar cosas con él, fantaseaba hasta que mi conciencia me dijo- He Ilusa! Ni te mira, más bien ponle atención a lo que tienes a tu lado- Decidí entablar una conversación con Tyler yo no era muy elocuente pero necesitaba hablar con él a la final necesitaba conocerlo bien ya que era lo que planeaba para mi vida en el momento;

Hablamos de todo un poco, la universidad, el trabajo, la familia etc. Así toda la cita, descubría que era un chico agradable pero no lo que yo quería para mi vida actual, nos bajamos del carro en un parque agarrados de la mano, no me sentía nada incomoda con la mano de él entrelazada con la mia, nos sentamos en una banquita seguimos conversando y al levantarse me robo un beso me dio algo de vergüenza y me sonroje el solo sonrió y me tomo de la mano seguimos caminando hasta que llego la noche –Eh Ty creo que me tengo que ir a mi casa-dije- Mmm ok te llevo?;- Te lo agradecería- se acerco me dio otro beso y me deje ya que no tenia compromiso y después de pensarlo mucho era él lo más parecido a lo que yo quería para compartir algo más que ser mi amigo, nos fuimos a mi casa me fui a bajar y le di un beso al despedirme- Te llamo más tarde!-dijo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me entre a casa.


	2. Alice creo que me equivoque

Segundo Capitulo: Oh Alice creo que me equivoque

Tyler no había llamado así como lo prometió, estaba algo triste pero pues en mi cabeza rondaban pensamientos como tal vez paso algo y no pudo llamar cosas así igual me sentía utilizada, él me había besado y había desaparecido, las cosas para mí nunca cambiarían siempre seria el juguetito de todos los muchachos que yo tuviera que estar en sus vidas, no quería ser eso para todos los chicos que conociera, quería ser especial, quería que alguien le afectara profundamente lo que yo hiciera o lo que me pasara y yo sentir de la misma manera; una lagrima escapo de mis ojos me la limpie tome mis libros y me dirigí a la Universidad. Salí y tome mi viejo monovolumen puse música y me fui a la Universidad al llegar la explosiva Alice me estaba esperando fuera del aparcamiento para que le contara todo de mi cita con Tyler la cual dentro de los parámetros fue agradable, pero el final de la cita el día después para nada bien.

Me baje del carro cerré la puerta tome mis libros y me dispuse a caminar la salude y fue como si le hubiera leído la mente

-Ya Bella suéltalo! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te beso? Cuéntame, muero de curiosidad

Me sentí tan frustrada que torcí el gesto solo respondí:

-Alice, estuvo bien

Ella me miro como sorprendida y me dijo_

-Mmmm ¿Fue malo contigo?

-Oh No Para nada -Sonreí, ella me sonrió y dijo

-Pensé que te había ido mal Bella me asustaste

-No en realidad, estuvo bien y si lo bese… -Torcí el gesto ella me miro y me dijo:

-Pero no llamo

Sonreí

-Hey tu que Alice? Me lees la mente o qué?

Ella sonrió y me dijo :

-vamos Bella eres mi amiga te conozco. Pero bueno eres hermosa y miles quieren estar contigo como por ejemplo ese bom bom que viene allá

Y ahí venia el grande y musculoso Jacob

-Oh Alice! Jajajajajaja el no muere por mi- Comencé a caminar para evitar que el pasara cerca de mi ya que si, debo admitirlo me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca, sentía que cuando su cuerpo se acercaba a unos metros del mío la gravedad del momento era muy fuerte, y definitivamente era algo que no quería sentir y mas que no querer sentirlo era que odiaba sentirlo, Alice corrió tras de mí con su esbelta figura y mientras caminábamos me dijo

-Ammm Bel y entonces…

-Entonces ¿Qué?

- Si, ¿Qué harás con Tyler?

Yo no estaba acostumbrada a rogar, mal que bien si habían chicos que querían estar conmigo y me llene de orgullo y respondí

-Nada, Yo no lo llamaré –Pero en mi interior me dolía y sabia que Alice lo notaria ya que como ella anteriormente me había dicho era mi amiga y me conocía y como si lo que yo pensara se hiciera realidad Alice me miro incrédula y al llegar al salón de clases antes de entrar me dijo:

-Bella te conozco y en tu mirada noto que estas triste, pero no entiendo porque si vives haciendo eso, jugando con chicos los besas y desapareces, creo que solamente estas pagando por esos errores que cometiste.

-Alice lo sé, pero entiende que estoy cansada de hacerlo, ya no quiero estar más tiempo sola, quiero tener un novio, quiero ser así feliz como lo son tú y Jas- Comencé a llorar ella solo me abrazo me dijo:

-Todo requiere un tiempo, ve al baño lávate la cara y aquí te espero entra a clase.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al baño cerré la puerta con candado y me mire en el espejo me seque las lagrimas me arregle y pensé:- Soy una de las más lindas, o eso dicen, entonces no tengo porque llorar por un chico.- Pero yo sabía que no lloraba por Tyler porque él no era nada importante, yo lloraba porque estaba cansada de estar sola.

Salí del baño entre a clase y el tiempo transcurrió lento mientras molestaba con Eleazar uno de mis compañeros de burlas y risa en el salón, pero definitivamente no todo podía ser bueno y el señor Banner grito mi nombre :

-Srta. Swan!

-Dígame Señor Banner

-Usted que esta tan atenta podría repetirme lo que acabo de decir es tan amable

Yo iba a comenzar a hablar y parlotear cuando lo necesitaba lo lograba en el momento que iba a comenzar el señor Banner me interrumpió y dijo:

-Pase al frente

Me levante con la cabeza en alto, iba vestida con unas botas negras, un jean desgastado color hielo y un esqueleto blanco con un chaleco del mismo color, mi cabello negro y liso y peinado de lado como siempre maquillados mis ojos con delineador negro y eso resaltaba el verde que ese día tenían me levante y de repente Riley uno de los chicos mas apuestos de mi clase dijo :

-Waooo Que Linda!

Y todos mis compañeros hombres soltaron piropos, yo solo sonreí y le admití al Sr. Banner que no estaba atenta a su clase y me disculpe. Lo que había acabado de pasar me hizo sentirme linda y me dio confianza en mí misma para admitir que si podía tener a alguien como yo soñaba.

Salimos de clase con Alice, Jasper siempre junto a nosotras esto en ocasiones me molestaba pues tenía que decirle algo a Alice y no podía así fue mi día .

Pasaba el tiempo y Tyler llamaba de vez en cuando y era lindo conmigo me decía cosas que tal vez toda chica quisiera escuchar, pero yo ya estaba decepcionada y me daba igual había ratificado una vez mas él no era lo quería para mi vida… O por lo menos no quería enamorarme de una persona como él.

Así transcurrió los primeros 15 días del mes de febrero y después me di cuenta que Tyler se había hecho novio de Irina y por eso se había alejado de mi, la verdad no me importo ya que después de la última vez que lo vi no volví a saber de él, no lo volví a ver y además ya no le contestaba llamadas, a veces nos encontrábamos en Messenger y hablábamos pero no era nada fuera de común lo que pueden hablar dos conocidos por que en eso se convirtió Tyler para mi en un conocido .

Tiempo después Alice estaba sola POR FIN! Y empezamos a charlar:

-Bella y ya no sabes nada de Tyler verdad?

-No Al… En realidad no volví a hablar con él a veces chateamos pero nada fuera de lo común me entere que se volvió novio de Irina y tu sabes … No soy plato de segunda mesa- Reímos

- Y bueno ¿Cómo te sientes?

Le lance una risa torcida y dije:

-En realidad muy bien. Alice debo admitir que Ty no era lo que yo quería es más no es lo que quiero me equivoque al haberlo besado pero pues ya a lo hecho pecho como dice el jefe de policía Swan…

- Si Bella es verdad, más bien háblale a Jacob no para de mirarte….

-Donde esta?

-En la baranda del último piso

Me estremecí lo mire y lo mismo de siempre juego de miradas le lance una risa torcida y me fui con Alice a comer un pastel-


	3. Hola me llamo Mike Newton

Tercer Capitulo:

Hola, Mucho gusto me llamo Mike Newton… Me podrías prestar tu cuaderno?

Los días siguieron pasando con normalidad, entraba a clases, estaba con Alice y Jasper mi única compañía verdadera, pero hablaba con más personas en la Universidad Emmet, Carlise, Rosalie, Esme y millones de personas que no terminaría de nombrar.

Un jueves llegue con Alice a clase, ella era muy responsable y aplicada yo también pero no quería estar atenta a la clase el Sr. Greene era muy tranquilo y no regañaba así que sabía que no me pasaría igual que con el señor Banner, entre y busque a Eleazar, sabia siempre que el molestaría en clase conmigo, el sabia cuando necesitaba molestar y siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme.

Me senté junto a él y comenzamos a hablar

-Hola Eleazar, ¿Cómo estás? –

-Bien ¡Bonita! Y ¿tú?

-Bien, supongo- Reí

Vimos que entro un chico de aspecto normal pero llamo mi atención.

-Eleazar ¿Quién es?

-Ya lo vas a coger para ti, Vamos Bella déjale algo a las otras niñas.

-Ohh ¡Por favor! Solo quiero saber quién es – Miré a Eleazar y el solo bufo y me dijo:

- Conozco esa mirada… Vamos Bella sé que estás sola pero deja de buscar bien dice mi madre- La imito y dijo- "Entre más busques, menos encuentras"

Eleazar tenía razón solo lo vi lindo porque ya estaba desesperada de estar sola, ¿De qué servía ser linda si no tenía nadie?, Torcí el gesto, mi mirada se torno triste y le conteste:

-Sí, tienes razón…

Callamos por unos minutos y él rompió el silencio incomodo y me dijo:

-¿Te pusiste mal por lo que te dije?

-No, Para nada es solo que tú sabes la verdad duele

-Bella, no quería lastimarte, Lo siento

-No te preocupes que no paso nada

-Ok- Sonrió

Asentí con la cabeza y ya no tenía ganas de jugar y molestar en clase. Así que empecé a anotar y prestar atención, las clases del Sr. Greene después de todo no eran tan malas en ocasiones eran entretenidas y me sentía bien poniendo atención; Mi atención se desvaneció cuando recibí un mensaje de Victoria:

"Bella, ¿Cuándo será que dejaras un chico guapo para nosotras? Las que no somos tan afortunadas de tener tu "despampanante" belleza

Victoria, ella era una chica que tenía algo de conflicto conmigo, desde el año pasado cuando entramos juntas a la misma clase y ella estaba atraída fuertemente de James un chico lindo dentro de lo normal, el problema es que yo sin querer termine siendo el amor prohibido de él o eso me decía Laurent el amigo de James, me causaba risa ya que yo por este chico nunca sentí nada, no me despertaba ni un mal pensamiento. Le respondí el mensaje

"Victoria, Discúlpame. Pero no te entiendo"

Ella instantáneamente contesto

"Ja! Por favor no te hagas… No ves que el chico que está detrás de ti y Eleazar está desesperado por hablarte"

Mire el mensaje con cierto desconcierto pero con grandeza y mi ego se sentía bien… Lo necesitaba ya que después de lo sucedido con Ty, me sentía como una fea bruja…. Voltee a mirar y él estaba ahí no me había fijado en su aspecto pero si, era lindo; Era alto, de ojos miel, con cabello negro, nariz perfilada, y mentón fuerte. "Lindo" Nada más-pensé- En mi mente solo había un chico que me robaba suspiros y que lo siguiera donde iba con la mirada Edward Cullen, al pensar en el solo se venía un calificativo a mi cabeza-HERMOSO- deje de desvariar pensando en el arrogante Edward Cullen.

Mire al chico que estaba detrás de mí, mientras Eleazar decía: "Y Bella al ataque" – yo reí – Mire al chico y él me sonrió le devolví la sonrisa y le respondí el mensaje a Victoria

"Lo siento Vic, pero no tengo la culpa"

Miré a Alice que como siempre estaba ansiosa de saber ¿qué pasaba con mi celular?, ¿Por qué mandaba tantos mensajes?, ¿Quién era ese chico que me miraba?, ¿Quién era el receptor de esos mensajes? Ya esperaba el bombardeo de preguntas cuando terminara la clase por parte de mi amiga Alice.

Termino la clase, estaba riendo con Eleazar sobre una gran idiotez que había acabado de hacer Garret, nuestro amigo tan impertinente y tonto como siempre. Cuando de repente se acerco este chico a mí y me dijo :

-Hola, Bella Mucho gusto Mike Newton

-Hola Mike… Ehhh ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Imposible no saber el nombre de la más linda que hayan visto mis ojos

Me sonroje y bufe

-Ok, gracias supongo

-Ehhh te quería pedir un favor.

-Si dime…

-Me puedes prestar tus apuntes es que ya sabes llegue tarde no los tengo completos

Mientras se llevaba a cabo esta normal conversación, Victoria, Bree y Jessica Stanley miraban atentas a ver qué pasaba y Alice se dio cuenta me mando un texto

"EL trió de envidiosas están que miran. Has algo que te odien con una razón justa"

Mire a Alice y asentí con la cabeza

Mire a Mike y le dije:

-Creo que no soy la indicada para hacer ese favor

-Oh Bella… Pero si te vi anotando

-Jajaja ok. Yo te los presto

Saque mi cuaderno de Química de la maleta y se lo di

-Gracias Linda… Me preguntaba si quieres tomar algo conmigo

-Si claro

Le mande un besito a Alice y le deje un texto

"Iré a tomar algo con él. Ahora hablamos. Te quiero"

Alice salto de alegría y beso a Jasper el cual me sonrió y me hizo gestos de bien con la mano le sonreí y me fui en compañía de Mike.

Salíamos de la Universidad y ahí estaba él, lo más hermoso que mis ojos vieron Edward Cullen, sus ojos chocaron con los míos eso duro una fracción de segundo y sonreí decepcionada- él jamás será para mí –Para olvidar lo que había pasado hace un minuto comencé a hablar con Mike.

-Y donde vives?

- Amm vivo cerca a Seattle

-Oh Ok…

-Tú eres la hija del jefe de Policía, es un buen hombre

- Si el mejor de los papás

Llegamos a la cafetería él empezó a hablarme y no se callaba un segundo era algo egocentrista y esto realmente no me gustaba.

Así que decidí interrumpir su historia que hablaba sobre él… creo que este chico solo sabía hablar sobre él y le dije:

-Hey! Mike me tengo que ir, lo siento

-Bella… ¿Te disgusto algo?

La sinceridad era algo que me caracterizaba y no pude evitar responderle

-Si realmente si... Hablas mucho sobre ti y eso me cansa

-Oh Lo siento…. No te vayas

Lo mire a los ojos y pensé-Otro Fallido Intento-

-Me tengo que ir agarre mis cosas y me fui.

-Bien, mañana te entrego tus apuntes.

-Ok, Adiós- dije mientras caminaba para buscar a mi amiga Alice

-Adiós.

Sali del lugar donde estábamos y yo vi a Eleazar, mi cara lo decía todo…

-Oh Bella, el chico lindo no era lo que creías- Rio

-Eleazar tienes razón dejemos así mejor dicho- Reí con el- ¿Has visto a Alice?

-Alice… Si esta con Jasper en el bosque, estarán ocupados- Y me guiño el ojo

- Ohh No sé la verdad iré a verlos, después nos vemos. Adiós

-Adiós Bonita.

Me fui al bosque y ahí estaban sentados mirándose los ojos, agarrados de las manos, les sentía una envidia, pero me hacia feliz que mi mejor amiga fuera feliz.

Jasper me vio y una efusividad no muy propia de él grito:

-Bella, ¿Cómo te fue?

Alice me miro vio mi cara y le pego un codazo, el solo no entendía y cerro la boca

-Oh Jas nada bien-Respondí

Les conté lo sucedido, Me abrazaron; Alice le dio un gesto a Jasper y este se fue con Emmet a jugar poker.

Alice me miro y seria me dijo:

-Bella ya no busques mas deja que las cosas se den solas.

-Si Alice lo sé lo aprendí.

La abrace y comenzamos a hablar de otras cosas, sabía que debía dejar que las cosas pasaran y eso iba a hacer porque yo sabía lo que quería.


	4. Vamos Bella ! No eres la unica que sufre

Mike, egocentrista y fastidioso… No definitivamente el no era lo que yo esperaba, Ty, lindo, buena persona pero todo un Don Juan a la vuelta de la esquina lo podría encontrar; esos eran los pensamientos que estaban en mi cabeza mientras el miércoles en la noche. Era una noche aburrida, no tenia labores pendientes, así que tome mi computadora y me conecte a Messenger empecé a mirar que personas estaban conectadas usualmente siempre había alguien con quien hablar. Cuando una ventana en la parte derecha de mi pantalla apareció :

-Hola, Bella…

Era Aro, un chico que había conocido en un bar, cuando estaba con Ángela otra de mis amigas, con el había pasado algo pero solo de una tarde, usualmente hablábamos por teléfono el me llamaba, era especial, solo había un problema él a mi no me interesaba

-Hola, ¿Cómo te va?- respondí

-Bien, Tú ¿cómo estás?

-Bien… Algo aburrida es una noche aburrida… ¿No te parece?

-Si tienes razón, pero creo que mi noche ha mejorado

-¡Me alegra mucho Aro! Cuéntame ¿por qué?

-Bella es evidente… Porque estoy hablando contigo

Me incomodo bastante lo que había acabado de escribirme, Aro era un buen chico, merecía alguien que de verdad lo quisiera y yo en lo personal me sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

-Oh Ok-Respondí

-¿Qué?

-Aro, nada no pasa nada, es solo que ya hemos hablado sobre esto. No quiero que flirtees conmigo porque no conseguirás nada, la verdad no me llamas la atención.

-Bella… Pero he hecho todo para que te quedes conmigo, Acaso es que no ves…

-¿Qué?

- Soy la mejor opción para ti

Eso me pareció algo fastidioso, se creía demasiado y yo no iba a permitir que fuera así conmigo, entonces decidí responderle de mala forma.

-Ja! Bueno para mí… Pfff ¿Tú crees que eres lo que quiero? Aro sencillamente no te quiero, y odio que intentes hacerte el interesante conmigo.

Me dejo de hablar por unos minutos, de repente respondió:

-Ok Bella, dejaré de insistir pero no olvides que te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti

Esa respuesta me dejo desarmada, me sentía muy mal por la manera en que le había contestado así que tenía que disculparme, Aro era importante lo quería como mi amigo y, en conclusión yo tenía que decírselo y comencé a escribir para después responderle lo siguiente:

-Ojala lo hayas entendido… Yo te quiero, jamás debí decir que no lo hacía porque es una mentira. Es solo que no te quiero como tú quieres que te quiera. Perdón

-No hay problema Bella, Yo me conformaré con ser tu amigo

-Bien, Ahora debo irme te quiero Aro, Adiós

-Adiós Bella… Eres hermosa no lo olvides.

Otro que creía lo mismo de mi, Hermosa… entonces si era tan hermosa… ¿Por qué no tenía una persona que me quisiera así como pasaba con Alice o con Esme?, el caso era una pregunta que no quería responder; Apague la computadora y me fui a comer.

Sonó el teléfono y conteste era Alice

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo te va?

-Bien

-Ok, ¿a que debo el honor de tu llamada?

Rompimos en risa, después de mi decencia tan fingida y ella respondió

-Siempre te llamo querida, ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?

-Vamos Alice, es solo un chiste

-Sí, de muy mal gusto- dijo con una aire de disgusto fingido

-Perdóname

-No hay problema. ¿Iras mañana a clase?

-Sí, obvio ¿Por qué?

-No solo quería saber.

-¿Me llamas para eso? Pensé que era algo más importante

-Por lo menos yo te llamo

- Mmmm Si es verdad.

-Ok Bella Adiós

-Adiós amiga. Te quiero

Colgamos el teléfono y me fui a dormir. A la mañana siguiente llegue en mi viejo monovolumen a mi purgatorio personal… la Universidad. Alice estaba ahí esperándome con cara de preocupación, la miré y le sonreí cerré mi carro y me fui junto a ella.

-Hola Alice, Se supone que la deprimida soy yo ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola Bella, Sí está mal todo…

-¿Discutiste con Jas?

-No

.Entonces

-Bella después de que colgué contigo anoche, hable con Felix, tu sabes el siempre me ha interesado y me dijo que si quería salir con el

-Y tu obvio dijiste que no

Torció su pequeña boca y me dijo :

-No realmente no le dije eso

-¿Accediste?

-Sí, Jas sabe

-Jasper, ¿Qué dijo?

-Normal … Nada le molesto obviamente

-Oh Vamos Alice no te preocupes no harás nada, Amas a Jasper eso lo sientes y yo lo sé no te preocupes.

-Sí, Bella ojala no pase nada con Felix

-No pasara nada, Vamos a Clase.

Nos dirigimos a clase y todo sucedió normal, Alice y yo llegamos para hablar con nuestras amigas, Rose, Esme, Carmen, Maggie y Siobah, entablamos una divertida charla, nos reímos de todo el mundo y al final Rose dijo que fuéramos a bailar el viernes todas accedimos y estábamos emocionadas por ir.

Así paso el día, el viernes en la mañana Alice llego desolada y triste con lagrimas en los ojos la encontré y le dije :

-¿Qué paso?

-Rompí con Jasper

Sorprendida, eso era lo que pasaba conmigo, hace unas semanas eran la pareja perfecta y ahora ya no iban más

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Salí con Felix, me di cuenta que me gusta demasiado y no creo que sea correcto estar con Jasper si no le daré lo que él se merece

-Oh Ok! Alice te apoyo, igual no te preocupes no pasara nada todo estará bien, Mas bien piensa ¡hoy iremos a bailar!

Ella me sonrío y dijo :

-Si en realidad lo necesito

Salí a llamar a mi padre para avisarle que tenía planes con mis amigas así que no me esperara y ahí estaba Jacob lo mire fijamente y baje las escaleras para poder ir a un lugar silencioso y llamar, lo miraba fijamente y el a mi estaba con Paul el cual se reía al ver la escena; Esme también y me dijo:

-Ustedes dos terminaran siendo algo Bel… Ja está escrito

-Por favor, Esme no creo

-Esas miradas no son normales.

Bueno tenía razón pero no quería apresurarme

Termine de hablar con mi papá, mire a Jacob le sonreí y me entre con Esme al aparcamiento sacamos nuestros autos pasamos por nuestras amigas y nos fuimos a bailar.

Durante el recorrido analice y fui consciente de que yo no era la única que estaba sufriendo y que Alice también la pasaba mal. Pero tenía que estar con ella y apoyarla. Deje de pensar en problemas y me dispuse a divertirme junto con mis amigas.

Al llegar al bar nos encontramos con Makkena otra compañera reunimos a los dos grupos y ella ya estaba muy ebria comenzamos a bailar a divertirnos cuando de repente Makkena se desmayo. Rose me dijo que alejara las personas de la puerta sacamos a Makkena del lugar cuando vi a dos de mis más hermosos amigos Stefan y Alistair los salude y decidí irme con ellos llame a Alice y nos fuimos con ellos.

Un show de esos jamás lo volvería a vivir pensé al llegar a casa y justo después de acostarme cai profundamente dormida


	5. Jacob tan amable y Edward tan odioso

Ese fin de semana terminaba el mes de febrero y no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, Jacob seguía con su juego de miradas, Aro me llamaba solamente para saber cómo estaba y me parecía bien, en ocasiones necesitaba alguien con quien conversar, Alice había terminado definitivamente con Jasper, él estaba a punto de morir de depresión yo le aconsejaba que debía olvidarla que ella ya no sentía lo mismo por él y que no merecía que estuviera así, Mike se sentaba junto a mí en clase del Señor Greene en ocasiones me recostaba en su hombro pues me sentía cómoda y protegida allí, pero su ego y habladurías me cansaban, eso no me permitía darme una oportunidad con él. Y por ultimo pero más importante Edward Cullen, sus hermosos ojos miel, sus largas pestañas negras, su perfecta nariz y linda sonrisa me mataba, lo había visto conversando con Tania una rubia muy linda, pero jamás los vi como en otro plan, no me relajaba por completo, pero tampoco me sentía frustrada

Así comenzó marzo y yo ya resignada, deje de buscar, estaba menos preocupada y más feliz, reía más a menudo y ya no me importaba tanto lo que dirían de mi, si era linda o no eso ya no me preocupaba ya no quería más problemas de chicos en mi vida, y mucho menos iba a dejar q el tener o no un novio manejara mi vida.

Una mañana yo estaba sentada con Alice y Makkena riendo de unas fotografías que teníamos del año anterior cuando vimos una joven con una ropa muy extraña yo no pude esconder mi sorpresa y dije

-Dios Mío ¿Cómo las personas se pueden vestir así?

Alice asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía y miraba a la extraña, Makkena dijo:

-Bella no hables así de ella, Es muy buena persona además de que lee la mano

-¿De verdad?- Dijimos Alice y yo al unisonó

-Si, además es muy precisa

Alice emocionada me miro y dijo:

-Consíguenos una cita

-Si claro chicas con mucho gusto, Ahora tengo clase con el Sr Greene, Adiós

-Adiós Makkena que te vaya bien- Me despedí de Makkena mientras Alice hablaba con Félix por celular ella solo le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Yo mire escéptica a Alice y le dije –

-¿Tú crees en eso?

-Si mi mamá lo hace y todo le sale, creo que si tenemos suerte nos dirá lo que pasara con nosotras y nuestra trágica vida.

-Ok, Te creo.

-No hay por qué dudar Bella … Relájate

Sonreí y me levante y me fui a comprar unos dulces…

Pasaban los días, y nada pasaba todo era rutinario y se tornaba aburrido definitivamente mi vida era un fiasco cuando estaba en la Universidad y no pasaba nada fuera de lo común otro factor era que el clima estaba horrible solamente llovía, y de un momento a otro el cielo se tornaba azul y salía el sol, eso era muy frustrante, pero bueno ¿que podía pedir?, nada porque era Forks.

Decidí salir a mirar quien estaba afuera necesitaba reír un poco y sabia quien era el elegido para lograr este cometido-Eleazar-pero no estaba por ningún lado así que comencé a bajar las escaleras y había un gran tumulto de gente en la entrada de la Universidad ya que había parado la lluvia cuando de repente sentí como alguien me empujaba y me hizo tropezar escaleras abajo, me llene de ira y me voltee para preguntarle ¿Cuál era su problema? Y ¿Por qué diablos me había empujado? Cuando me voltee para decirle a este personaje lo que ya tenía planeado me lleve una sorpresa, Era Jacob Black.

La expresión de mi rostro cambio por completo de la enorme ira que sentía pase a la felicidad completa por fin tendría una pequeña e insignificante charla con él.

-Discúlpame-Dijo- Yo respondí con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, mientras dos compañeras de clase que hablaban bien conmigo Lauren y Carmen me miraban

-No Tranquilo no hay problema

-Enserio perdóname

-Relájate no paso nada

Sonreí y me aleje hacia donde Carmen y Lauren ellas me esperaban con una sonrisa pero con una cara de "Bella, ¿Por qué no puedes ser menos evidente?". Las salude y Lauren comenzó:

-Ok es obvio que él lo hizo de aposta- Carmen la siguió.

-Sí, Bella tenía todo el espacio disponible para pasar sin tener que golpearte

-Ustedes están dementes-Dije mientras me alejaba con una sonrisa. Lauren grito:

-Lo veras, Jacob Black ya no sabe qué hacer para hablarte.

Renegué con la cabeza y me aleje caminando, pensando que tal vez era cierto y sonreí y corrí a contarle a Alice, aunque sabia cual iba a ser su reacción la misma de Carmen y Lauren, me la encontré estaba con Demetri jugando al Vóley la llame:

-EH! Alice ven necesito contarte algo

-Más vale que sea importante

Y le comente lo que había acabado de pasar con Jacob Black. Ella pego un grito que dejo sorda a toda la Universidad.

Agarramos nuestros bolsos y salimos de ahí a sentarnos fuera ya que había sol y lo necesitábamos eso subía nuestro ánimo tremendamente, nos encontramos con Carmen y Lauren y ellas se hicieron con nosotras, me subí a un balconcito y me senté ahí mire hacia arriba y estaba él mi milagro personal, no era nada mío pero lo sentía así rodeado de sus amigos lo mire y él me miro como con rabia así que decidí dejar de mirarlo me sonroje y agache la cabeza, Alice y Carmen se dieron cuenta de todo. Alice comenzó:

-Ay Bella deja de buscar a ese odioso prepotente- Carmen estaba mirándolo y me dijo :

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, él te está mirando sin que te des cuenta, pero él no se da cuenta de que yo lo estoy viendo.

Reí al escuchar ese tremendo trabalenguas y dije:

-No te creo.

-Levanta la cara y veras-Alice dijo:

-Mierda! Si es verdad Bella levanta la cara ahora y míralo con esos ojazos tuyos

Bufe, y levante la cara y el instantáneamente me quito la mirada, yo solo sonreí y pensé: "Hey ¿por qué hace eso? Solo para molestarme"

Reí y les dije:

-Chicas este hombre es un verdadero loco.- Lauren pregunto:

-Loco ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no actúa igual a los demás chicos contigo? Piénsalo Bella eso podría ser una ventaja

Alice y Carmen asintieron con la cabeza, yo torcí el gesto tome mi bolso y dije :

-Adiós me tengo que ir, Alice te llamo en la noche.

-Adiós Bella. Dijeron Lauren y Carmen- espero no te haya molestado lo que dije- dijo Lauren.

-Amm no Lauren no te preocupes todo está bien- Alice dijo:

-Ok Bel… Adiós.

Me fui llegue a mi casa y salí con Alec mi vecino era como mi mejor amigo. Llegue a eso de las nueve de la noche a casa y olvide llamar a Alice me acosté a dormir para tener un fin de semana largo y aburrido.


	6. Dia de la Mujer ¡Ignore a Edward!

Un fin de semana largo llegaba a su final, era domingo en la noche y hablaba con Alice por teléfono comentábamos de varias cosas, pero había una cosa que tenía que preguntarle no aguantaba las ganas, así que tome un impulso y fuerza de voluntad, la interrumpí mientras ella me decía que había tomado una excelente decisión al dejar a Jasper ya que Félix la hacía más feliz justo cuando ella me hablaba sobre otra de las mil cualidades de Félix le dije:

-Ok Alice ya sé que Félix es perfecto… Pero tengo que conocerlo.

-Así será Bella no te preocupes

-Ahora dejemos de hablar de él tengo que hacerte una pregunta

-Sí, Dime

Me llene de valentía y fuerza, seguro ella iba a pensar que era una tonta y rompería a carcajadas ya que la respuesta era de por sí más que obvia.

-Al… ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Carmen?

-¿Qué?

Oh ella me lo estaba complicando, para mí era hasta difícil decir su nombre y ella hacía que las cosas fueran aun más trabajosas.

-Lo de Edward…

-Amm si es verdad no dejaba de mirarte, creo que solo te mira cuando tu no lo estas mirando.

Una felicidad inundo todo mi ser pues nunca lo imagine, el no era como los demás chicos que al sentir mi mirada inmediatamente se derretían a mis pies, me emocione con la conversación y le pregunte a Alice:

-¿Por qué crees que sea así?

-Así ¿Cómo?

-Ay Alice pues que no me mire como lo hacen los demás, es solo un chico no entiendo ¿por qué no actúa como tal?

-Bella, creo que él sabe la cantidad de atención que recibes de los demás hombres de la Universidad a lo mejor no quiere que pienses que eres importante para él.

-Igual ya sé que si me mira, hay una oportunidad.

-Amiga cálmate... No te ilusiones, ni siquiera le has hablado como para afirmar algo así

-Y no le hablaré- Pero no porque no quisiera simplemente era incapaz de hacerlo-

-Ok, entonces no lo hagas

-No lo haré… Alice te tengo que colgar, Renee necesita el teléfono nos vemos mañana.

-Ok Bella, Te quiero mucho.

-Yo a ti, Adiós

-Adiós

Colgamos el teléfono y ella tenía razón sentía que tenía el juego ganado solo porque me miraba no debía apresurarme, el no actuaba como los demás, el no era como los demás, el era simplemente él, no podía esperar cosas normales departe de Edward Cullen el no era normal, actuaba diferente, igual no me apresuraría a mirar que hacia el o no; ya había quedado conmigo misma en que no me preocuparía más por temas que tengan que ver con chicos.

Deje de pensar en eso y empecé a hacer la maleta para ir a estudiar al otro día, alistar mi ropa, era el día de la mujer y con las demás chicas habíamos decidido irnos lindas, pero no había razón, para mí era un día con un sentido puramente comercial y no me interesaba apoyar esas ideas, así que deje lo de la ropa para el día siguiente que fuera el atuendo que fuera al fin y al cabo yo iba a la Universidad a estudiar no a un desfile de modas, mi mamá siempre me decía eso en las mañanas cuando me demoraba para salir de casa, y pensaba que era hora de ponerlo en práctica; Me fui a dormir con un pensamiento de resignación "Mañana de nuevo a ese maldito purgatorio" y quede profundamente dormida.

Al siguiente día, todo comenzó como la rutina de siempre, me levante, hice mi cama, me bañe, me vestí y la ropa fue lo primero que encontré en mi closet, tome un jean oscuro, unos botines, una camiseta negra con rayas blancas y un abrigo negro; Me peine, me maquille un poco agarre mis cosas, las llaves de mi auto y me fui a la Universidad, manejaba despacio no tenia afán de llegar a ese lugar donde era tan tremendamente infeliz al llegar al aparcamiento estaban todos reunidos, me baje de mi camioneta y sonreí después de todo debía agradecerles a ellos mis amigos ya que hacían más amena mi estadía en ese horripilante lugar, me fui acercando cuando escuche un comentario de Victoria :

-Oh Por favor, Por más que lo intente jamás podré venir mejor vestida que Bella.

Hice caso omiso a este comentario y me acerque al grupo, salude a todos con la mano y Eleazar me tomo por la cintura, me levanto y grito:

-Feliz Día Isabella Swan.

Me sonroje y me reí, todas las demás personas se habían quedado petrificados al ver el acto de jovialidad por parte de mi amigo Eleazar.

-Bájame

-Ok.

-Gracias Eleazar- Le sonreí y le di un abrazo.

Todos los chicos me sonreían y me deseaban un feliz día, las chicas por el contrario fruncían el seño y hacían comentarios odiosos; Eleazar me tomo de la mano y me dijo:

-Ok señorita Swan, puede ser muy su día, pero debemos ir a clases.

- Si señor.

Cuando subí con Eleazar me encontré con Alice que tenía como 10.000 rosas rojas en sus manos y le dije:

-¡Eh Bonita ¿Tantas rosas?

-Si lo sé-Respondió ella mientras reía

- Alice ¡felicidades!

-Bella te ira mejor que a mi

-No me importa, ya Eleazar me ha hecho pasar una vergüenza gigante delante de todos los de la Universidad en el aparcamiento.

-Si lo sé, Victoria y Bree estaban renegando sobre "¿Por qué a ella sí y a nosotras no?" Oh me aburren tú ya sabes cómo son esas dos grandísimas….

-Oooo relájate

-Si tienes razón no merecen mi ira- Reímos y le dije-

-Mejor señorita "Feliz Día de la Mujer" Vamos a clase.

Entre al salón de clases con Alice y sus flores deje mi bolso en uno de los escritorios iba saliendo cuando me encontré con Riley el cual al verme abrió los ojos como platos y me dijo:

-Hola Bella, Estas hermosa

-Hola Riley, Gracias

Me sonroje y me dispuse a seguir mi camino y el camino conmigo, ya que Alice estaba socializando con otros chicos que se disponían a hacerle un camino de pétalos de rosas blancas para que ella no pisara el suelo, lo mire y le sonreí me devolvió la sonrisa y me pregunto:

-Y… ¿¡Muchos regalos!

-Oh No, no para nada solo Eleazar me dio un fuerte abrazo y un feliz día, pero no me quejo es suficiente para mí.

- Veo.

-Hoy la princesa es Alice – Sonreí complacida de que mi amiga fuera el centro de atención, a ella le encantaba y eso me hacia feliz.

-Si es mejor un día que ella pueda ser la princesa, siempre te llevas todos los piropos y las flores -

- Riley por favor eso es mentira

-Bella eres hermosa, siempre pasa.

-Ok no discutiré contigo por eso.

-Si es mejor, terminaras perdiendo me sobran argumentos para demostrar que lo que digo es verdad.

- Vamos mejor a clases.

-Ok, Vamos.

Nos dirigimos a clase, Alice no cabía de la dicha, tenia flores, chocolates y regalos por doquiera, yo me senté junto a ella mientras pasaba la clase; en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar cada cinco minutos con mensajes de texto que decían: "Feliz Día Bella" o "Hermosa feliz día", cosas de ese estilo, sonreía con cada mensaje, mis otros amigos de fuera de la Universidad, Quil, Jared, Seth etc. No habían olvidado que me gustaban más los textos que una flor.

La clase se desarrollo con normalidad, paso rápido el tiempo, salimos de clase y me despedí de Alice ya que ella tenía que ir a otra clase, me encontré con Rose y nos fuimos a sentarnos a unas escaleras para ver la celebración del día de la mujer que habían preparado los directivos de la Universidad.

Estábamos sentados todos con los amigos de Rose cuando de un momento a otro paso un joven muy apuesto con el que ya había tenido un encuentro hace unos días, ya que me golpeo la espalda por equivocación.

El me miro, se acerco y me dijo

-Feliz Día a Isabella, la más hermosa

Yo quede sorprendida, le dije gracias y le di un beso en la mejilla; El solo sonrió y se fue . Al volver al grupo Rose estaba boquiabierta y me dijo:

-¿Quién es?

-No se

- ¿Enserio no sabes?

-Si enserio no tengo ni idea, solo lo he visto una vez, pero no sé su nombre- Mientras le decía esto a Rose vi a Jasper y le grite:

-Jasper ¡Hale!¿ A donde te diriges? – El respondió con una sonrisa en la cara

- Hola Bella, A mi casa ¿Por qué?

-No por nada, ¿Te llevo?

-Si te lo agradecería

-Ok vamos

Me despedí de Rose y sus amigos y me fui caminando hacia al aparcamiento con Jasper, y vi a la joven que leía la mano estaba con EDWARD CULLEN mí sorpresa fue muy grande, Jasper lo noto y me dijo:

-Sé lo de la lectura de la mano, esta con el… Vamos Bella acércate e ignóralo es más sencillo

Lo mire con algo de miedo pero accedí, fui donde estaba ella y le pregunte sobre cuando podía leerme la mano, estaba a solo unos metros de el hombre más perfecto del planeta y podía ignorarlo no sabía cómo demonios estaba haciendo eso, pero lo estaba logrando, ella me dijo que al siguiente día me leería la mano que le avisara a mi amiga. Me despedí de ella cordialmente tome mi monovolumen y me fui en compañía de Jasper con intriga de ver que me decía la palma de mi mano al siguiente día


	7. Hola que tal Me llamo Edward Cullen

Me levante con un terrible miedo y curiosidad no sabía que me deparaba el día, y menos con eso de le lectura de la mano, Alice estaba desesperada por saber qué pasaría con Jasper, ya que habían decidido ser amigos pero con Esme estábamos seguras de que eso no pasaría, también ella estaba muy ansiosa por saber que pasaría con Félix el nuevo chico con el que quería empezar una relación; Así que a las 6:30 de la mañana recibí un mensaje de texto de parte de mi querida mejor amiga :

"Bella, es tiempo, Hoy es el gran día… Llega un poco más temprano para hablar sobre esto"

Mi amiga era algo impaciente así que decidí apresurarme para poder llegar más temprano a la Universidad y hablar con ella sobre este tema que me causaba algo de curiosidad pero no era algo por lo que matara para saber que me depara el futuro. Termine de alistarme para ir a la Universidad, mi ropa ya no era algo que me importara mucho así que me vestí muy natural, un jean bota tubo, unos zapatos blancos, un saco gris, mi cabello agarrado con una pinza y maquillada levemente; Tome las llaves de mi monovolumen y me fui rápido ya que recibí un mensaje de mi chinchillosa amiga:

"Hey Muévete! Te estoy esperando"

Pise el acelerador lo mas que pude para llegar rápido donde Alice, al llegar al aparcamiento ella estaba ahí esperando que yo llegara, aparque mi auto, me baje y cerré bien las puertas, tome mi mochila y me acerque a paso lento a ella, de repente escuche un grito con una voz dulce, Alice…

"Bella Muévete"

Yo solo la mire y le torcí el gesto, camine un poco más rápido hasta que llegue donde estaba ella junto a Jasper, Carmen y Lauren

-Hola- Dije

-Hola- Dijeron todos al unisonó, Alice me miro con su cara perfecta y picara y me dijo:

-Hoy Bella Swan sabrá las características de su próximo galán

Yo solo la mire y le dije:

-Ok si lo sabré, creo que esa será una de las preguntas que haré

-Obviamente tendrás que preguntarlo

Jasper interrumpió nuestra poco interesante conversación y dijo:

-¿Bella tú crees en eso?

Yo lo mire con gesto triste y le dije:

-No, pero me causa intriga, es que Makenna dijo que la chica era muy precisa.

Jasper, Carmen y Lauren soltaron risotadas, yo solo los mire con un odio profundo, un odio que solo mis ojos eran capaces de reflejar, Jasper se dio cuenta, Carmen quiso retarme con la mirada pero yo no era alguien fácil de derrotar en un juego de miradas y Jacob Black era el más indicado para saberlo y para decir que me había ganado, tenía una mirada tan profunda e intimidante que ni siquiera yo podría ganarle pero contra Carmen era pan comido, ella lo entendió y dejo de mirarme, volví a mirar a Lauren la cual dijo :

-Ok, nos vamos. ¿Jasper nos acompañas?- Y yo conteste por el-

-Si él se va con ustedes.

Jasper me miro sorprendido al ver mi actitud que para ser honesta había sido algo hostil, Carmen, Lauren y Jasper se fueron a la Universidad y yo mire a Alice y le sonreí ella tenía los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas, sonrío y me dijo:

-Así se habla, esas tontas y ese…. Petardo no tienen por qué burlarse de nosotras

-Si lo sé- La mire incrédula, respiré profundo y continué- Aunque tienen algo de razón

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues considero que es algo estúpido creer en lo que una total desconocida pueda saber sobre ti solo mirando tu mano

-Oh Vamos, Bella ten algo de fe y cree

-Si igual lo hare, no tengo nada que perder

Nos miramos y sonreímos, llegamos al salón de clase y todo estaba casual, Eleazar y su grupo de amigos estaban fuera del salón jugando, las chicas estaban sentadas junto a ellos, Alice animada se dirigió a saludarlas yo seguí mi camino entre al salón deje mis cosas y Salí para reunirme con ellas; Jacob Black hace tiempo no lo veía, y pues me molestaba no verlo, así que en medio de la clase decidí salir para ojear si él estaba por ahí cerca o en la universidad por lo menos, salí del salón y me dirigí a la baranda donde usualmente siempre podía verlo pero no estaba allí parado con sus músculos y su profunda mirada, baje las escaleras, mire en cada uno de los niveles de ese anticuado edificio y no estaba, salí de la universidad y tampoco estaba allí, algo decepcionada decidí parar a comprar algo para comer y me senté sobre un muro mientras encendía mi Ipod para escuchar algo de música, cuando ¿Qué ven mis ojos? La criatura perfecta que había podido ignorar ayer, Edward Cullen, bajaba con su amigo Seth por las escaleras lo observe unos minutos y volví mi mirada hacia el piso, se detuvieron al frente de mí para conversar con la chica que nos leería la mano así que me acerque a ella y le pregunte:

-Hola

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… quería preguntar ¿ya tienes tiempo para lo que te dije ayer?

-Si es perfecto, estaremos justo en ese café de ahí

-Ok, ya nos vemos

Estaremos había dicho ella, si perfecto, se me olvidaba que ella era amiga de esa perfecta criatura, igual no importaba porque ya sabía que él me ignoraría igual que yo a él, así que tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Alice :

"Querida, La chica de la mano ya esta lista ¿quieres bajar?"

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Alice estaba parada a mi lado.

-Vamos está en ese café de allí… ¿Dejarías que pasara primero?-Pregunte-

-Por supuesto

Nos dirigimos caminando lentamente hacia el lugar donde ellos estaban, entramos, subimos las escaleras y ahí estaba él junto a ella y Seth, la mire y le dije:

-Hey Zafrina ya estamos listas.

Ella se levanto de la mesa y se acerco sonriendo a nosotras y pregunto:

-Bien, ¿Quién es la primera?

Levante levemente mi mano y sonreí algo apenada, ella sonrió y dijo:

-Bien, empecemos

Nos sentamos en otra mesa y Alice se sentó al otro lado junto con Victoria, Bree y Jessica mientras a mi me leían la mano.

Ella comenzó diciendo cosas de mí familia y yo estaba sorprendida ya que lo que me decía era muy cierto, después me dijo que le hiciera tres preguntas y yo comencé preguntándole por el amor:

-Oye ¿me podrías hablar sobre mi futuro en el amor?

-Claro- tomo mi mano y comenzó a decir – Conocerás un músico dentro de los meses de abril a junio será un chico como los que te llama la atención despeinado y desorganizado.

Sonreí porque esa opción realmente me gustaba así que le agradecí y le dije a Alice que ya era su turno, ella se sentó y yo me fui a donde Alice estaba con Victoria y sus amigas, en el momento que me senté en su lugar, victoria hizo una mala cara y se levanto para alejarse de la mesa, mire a Bree y Jessica y les dije:

-Ok vine a incomodar, mejor me voy

Jessica amablemente dijo- Eh no Bella, no te preocupes quédate ahí yo iré a estar con Victoria

Negué con la cabeza y le respondí – No mira ella es su amiga, yo soy la que estoy sobrando aquí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras yo me levantaba y miraba alrededor del café a ver si veía a alguien que conociera con el que me pudiera sentar a conversar mientras Alice terminaba, pero para mí desdicha no había nadie solo estaban Edward y Seth sentados tomando un café yo pensé:

"Prefiero ir a decirle a ellos que me dejen estar ahí mientras mi amiga termina". Era imposible que me dijeran que no, además era preferible ir y pedirles eso a sentarme en una mesa sola y sin tomar nada; Me llene de valentía y me acerque a ellos, mire con dulzura a Seth y le pregunte:

-Oye ¿Hay algún problema si me siento aquí? Es que mi amiga está ocupada y no puedo estar allá.

El solo parpadeo y asintió con la cabeza, mientras que yo sonreía y le agradecía, acomode mis cosas y me senté. Edward me miro con sus ojos miel y me dijo:

-Hola mucho gusto me llamo Edward Cullen

Yo solo lo mire entrecerré mis ojos verdes y me mordí el labio solo le estaba pidiendo a Dios que no fuera a tartamudear o algo que me hiciera parecer estúpida.

-Hola Mucho Gusto mi nombre es Isabella Swan

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

Negué con la cabeza, me volví a morder el labio, pase saliva, respire y por fin le respondí:

-No, muchas gracias

El sonrió, yo perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio no tenía ni idea que esa sonrisa tuviera esos efectos tan fuertes en mi así que mejor tome un folleto de una de las universidades más prestigiosas de los Estados Unidos y me dispuse a leerlo mientras el retomaba la conversación con su amigo; Diez minutos después el volvió a decirme:

-Enserio Bella, ¿Te puedo decir así?

-Si no hay problema-Jesús el me estaba diciendo Bella- Enserio ¿Qué?

Sonrió y dijo- ¿No quieres tomar un café?

-No enserio no, muchas gracias- Quite la mirada de esos hermosos ojos; El retomo la conversación con Seth, cuando de repente sonó el celular de Seth y el se fue nos dejo solos, el quiso entablar una conversación conmigo y yo simplemente respondía cosas como "Si" o "No", me sentía una verdadera estúpida, hasta que Alice termino y me hizo un gesto como de:

"Señorita es hora de irnos de aquí"

La mire, le sonreí, me levante y tome mis cosas, mire a Seth y le dije:

-Muchas Gracias por dejarme sentar aquí.

-No hay problema- él respondió

-Adiós

-Adiós

Alice ya había bajado cuando de repente Edward hablo y dijo:

-Bella no me parece…

Lo mire incrédula y le pregunte:

-¿Qué no te parece?

-Que no te tomes algo conmigo, y que no converses conmigo.

-Otro día lo prometo- Lo dije en un tomo como "Hey Amigo no pasara", me despedí con la mano y Salí a buscar a mi amiga Alice.


	8. Una botella de Agua con Edward

No podía creer que había hablado con él, Edward Cullen, y yo que tal vez era la más enamorada de él había podido ser una total odiosa; Alice tampoco lo creía, ella me dijo que era una idiota por no recibirle algo de beber, pero ella no entendía lo difícil que era para mí aceptar algo que proviniera de este hombre, si es que a ese ángel se le podía comparar con un simple HOMBRE.

Al siguiente día llegue a la Universidad con la esperanza que tal vez lo viera, y dijera: "Hola Bella" con eso yo sería realmente feliz. Ese día yo había decidido irme muy hermosa, así como antes lo hacía, no perdía la esperanza de que Edward me saludara… Solo le pedía eso a Dios.

Al llegar a mi salón de clases me encontré con Riley el puso ojos como platos y abrió la boca para saludar yo solo lo mire y le dije:

-Hola, ¿Viste un fantasma?- Él abrió la boca para responder, pero no podía así que empecé a preocuparme- Riley ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada Bella, es solo que estás hermosa… Hace mucho no te veía tan linda

Lo mire, entrecerré los ojos, sonreí y le dije :

-Ja, pues para que veas… He vuelto querido

-Me alegra que así sea, estás preciosa

-Gracias ¿Ya llego el señor Molina?

-No, dijo que no vendría… Podemos ir a tomarnos un café… ¿Quieres?

-Me encantaría, dame un minuto dejo mis cosas en mi casillero

-Está Bien

Le guiñe el ojo y entre al salón y vi a Alice, la cual tuvo la misma reacción de Riley y grito de extremo a extremo:

"Isabella Marie Swan, estás realmente preciosa"

Yo me sonroje, toda la clase había escuchado el gritico de mi mejor amiga, solo le hice una seña de que se callara, ella dejo a Esme y Rosalie solas y vino corriendo a mí y me pregunto:

-¿Tú por qué diablos vienes tan perfecta hoy?

-¿Acaso no puedo?

-Si, obviamente es solo que hace días no venias tan linda, Victoria ya estaba creyendo que te ganaría a la más linda.

-Vamos Alice, Cállate… Nunca seré la más linda.

-Oh si por favor…

Antes que mi insistente amiga, siguiera llenándome de extrañas y comprometedoras preguntas y yo tuviera que responderle:

"Hey me vine Linda a ver si Edward me dice: ¡Hola!" –le dije-

-Eh Alice, me debo ir, Riley me ha invitado a tomar un café

-Hey, ¿Ya vas a empezar con Riley?

-Ay por favor es solo un café

-Ok…

-Adiós

Y me fui, el seguía ahí esperándome para ir a tomarnos el café, el me vio venir y me sonrió y yo corrí para llegar rápido a donde él se encontraba y le dije:

-Hola, de nuevo ya vamos

-Ok vamos

Comenzamos a conversar de todo un poco, bajábamos las escaleras y caminábamos por los pasillos para salir de la Universidad y ¿Qué ven mis ojos?, El, era él Edward Cullen con Seth su amigo, me sonroje al pasar por el lado y agache la mirada; Riley se dio cuenta y me dijo:

-Pasa algo… ¿Es él? El afortunado que tiene el corazón de esta señorita….

-Reí- El no tiene mi corazón, Solo es lindo

Edward se devolvió, me dijo:

-Hola Bella

Yo le moví la cabeza y volví los labios una línea, el me sonrió y se alejo; Riley se dio cuenta se rio y nos fuimos a tomar el café, hablábamos de todo: La Universidad, el corazón, su familia y mi papá; de repente sonó mi cel. Y era una pérdida de Alice no entendí el mensaje, así que seguí conversando con Riley, era agradable, pasaron veinte minutos aproximadamente cuando recibí un mensaje de Eleazar:

"Hey Bella sube a clase, el señor Banner ya llego"

Mire a Riley, le sonreí tome su mano y le dije:

-Tenemos que dejar hasta aquí e irnos al salón, el señor Banner llego a dar su clase

-Bella estaba tan a gusto conversando contigo

-Si yo también

-Me pierdo en tus ojos

Yo no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que reí escandalosamente y le dije:

-Ya Riley madura, Vamos…

Me pare y me fui con él tras de mí. Llegamos al salón y tomamos asiento la clase paso natural estuve atenta y el también, Mike no dejaba de observarme era algo a lo que realmente uno se acostumbra. Salimos de clase y me encontré con Lauren y Carmen y las salude con la mano y les dije:

-Hola me acompañan a comer algo.

-Si claro- sonrieron y comenzamos a caminar, fui a donde usualmente vendían té para llevar y cosas así y compre un té, al salir sentí una mano bajo mi zapato y de pronto alguien grito:

-"¡Ayyyyy!, ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?

No lo podía creer, acababa de casi romperle la mano a Edward, yo solo abrí los ojos me tape la boca con las manos y respire; Lo mire y le dije

-Por favor perdón, enserio no quería….- El me callo y me dijo:

-Ok, Bella ya no te preocupes no fue nada

Torcí el gesto y le dije en voz muy suave:

-Perdón Por favor… ¿Me perdonas?

-Si, te perdono con una condición

-¿Cuál?- estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para que él olvidara lo que había pasado-

-Vamos a tomar algo con mis amigos, Dale yo te invito

-Ok, acompáñame por mi bolso

Cuando fuimos por el bolso a donde estaba Carmen, Alice y Lauren les dije:

-Por favor me pasan mi bolso… Es que me voy con Edward a tomar algo de café

-Bien- Con cara de sorpresa y algo de envidia, sonreí tome mi bolso y me fui con él

Íbamos hacia el lugar donde íbamos a tomar algo de café y hablábamos de todo un poco hasta que le hice la pregunta más importante:

-¿Tienes novia?

Mis ilusiones pendían de un hilo todo dependía de la respuesta de este maravilloso hombre

-No.

Sentí un alivio y seguimos conversando así toda la tarde, hasta que se dieron las 7:00 de la noche y le dije:

-Edward enserio me agrada hablar contigo, pero creo que me tengo que ir mi papá debe estar asustado.

-Si ya es tardísimo, ¿Te acompaño al metro?

-Por favor.

Seguimos caminando, y conversando cuando llegamos al metro yo ya me iba a ir así que acerque la cara para despedirme y el alejo su cara y yo dije:

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Si

-¿Cuál?

-No quiero que te vayas

Casi muero cuando me dijo eso, pero Charley me mataría

-Ok lo siento pero debo irme, adiós te veré mañana.

-Adiós

Tome el metro y me fui, con extrañas sensaciones hacia mi casa; tenía que llamar a Alice a contarle todo lo que había pasado, mi mejor amiga se pondría excepcionalmente feliz.


	9. Hoy conoci a Jacob Black

Hoy era un día raro y emocionante ya que ayer había estado todo el día en compañía de él, Edward Cullen, Tenia clase a las 7:00 de la mañana y deseaba llegar a la Universidad a ver si me lo encontraba; Desperté y todo comenzó rutinariamente, cuando de repente Alice me llamo y me dijo:

-Bella, ¿Por qué no me llamaste ayer?

-Alice lo siento, pero es que llegue algo cansada.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

-Ammm con Edward

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo?- Mi amiga como siempre bombardeándome con preguntas-

-Oh no nada, me fue bien él es muy agradable…

- Y ¿en que quedaron?

- En nada, la verdad creo que seremos muy buenos amigos

-Ay Bella.

-Alice… ¿Te parece si hablamos luego?, Ya ahoritica antes de la clase

-Ok Bel, Te quiero Adiós

-Adiós

-Por fin- Pensé, Ahora debía terminar de arreglarme para ir a estudiar, no estaba muy emocionada

así que no pensé mucho en cómo me iba a ir vestida, y lo primero que encontré fue lo que use, es decir, un saco gris, un jean y unas adidas, peine mi cabello, tome las llaves de mi monovolumen y me fui a la Universidad ya pensando en Alice y su curiosidad. Cuando llegue, ella me estaba esperando en la puerta de la universidad con el gesto torcido, solo la miré y le sonreí

-Hola Alice

-Hola Bella

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, es solo que las cosas con Felix no funcionan, no están bien creo que él no es para mi

-Oh Alice, Creo que te lo advertí

-Si, lo sé…

-Dejemos de hablar de hombres, enserio me cansa- Esa sería la mejor manera de evitar que ella me preguntara cosas- Vamos a clase

-Ok, Vamos.

El señor Banner termino la clase a las 9:00 y le dije a Alice que fuéramos a comprar algo, mi intención era ver si Edward estaba ahí, pero no encontré a Jacob Black, él paso por mi lado y me empujo con la maleta lo voltee a ver y él me dijo :

-Bella, disculpa

-No hay problema-Sonreí- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Ay Bella te observo mucho y creo que te has dado cuenta… Le pregunte a Riley tu nombre.

-Ok. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te llamas? – Me hice la tonta no quería que él supiera que yo también sabia su nombre.

-Bien, mi nombre es Jacob, me sorprende que no lo supieras.

-Lo siento, no sabía a quién preguntarle- Mire a Alice, ella recupero su sonrisa y se fue- ¿Vamos a sentarnos?

-Rio- ¿Donde?

-No sé podemos quedarnos aquí un rato- Seguimos conversando cuando vi que estaba Edward abajo en el pasto tomando el sol, con sus amigos y amigas, lo mire y me hice la tonta así que seguí hablando con Jacob- ¿En qué año estás?

-Estoy en cuarto año ¿tu en segundo verdad?

-Si – Sonreí – ¿Riley te ha sido muy útil no?

-Evidentemente

Sentí como si alguien me mirara y mire hacia todos lados cuando me encontré con la mirada de él, Edward Cullen, Me hizo un gesto como para que fuera con él y sus amigos a tomar un café o algo así; Yo hice una línea con la boca y señale a Jacob.

-¿A quién le haces caras Bella?

-A él –Y lo señale con la mano

-¿Por qué? ¿Es tu novio?

-Oh No jajaja Yo no tengo novio le indique que no podía ir con él, prefiero estar contigo.

-Me alagas –Rio-

-Me agrada que pueda hacerlo. Vamos adentro, Quiero sentarme.

-Vamos Srta. Sus deseos son ordenes- Reí y voltee a ver a Edward, el me estaba observando con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula muy tensionada; Baje la mirada.

-Vamos Jake.

-¿Jake?

-¿No te gusta que te diga así?

-No, al contrario suena muy lindo.

Me sonroje y entre con él hacia las escaleras de la cancha de baloncesto que había en la Universidad. Nos sentamos y duramos conversando dos horas probablemente, durante el transcurso del tiempo vi como Alice, Rose, Carmen y Lauren se sentaban relativamente cerca a nosotros.

En un momento Jacob y yo estábamos hablando el uno muy cerca del otro cuando Carmen grito:

-Bella! Ven un segundo.

Jacob hizo una mala cara y me dijo:

-Bella creo que me tengo que ir, debo ir a hacer algo importante.

-Ok Jake, ¿te veré mañana?

-No me perdería por nada del mundo hablar otro rato contigo

-Reí –Ok te veré mañana -le di un beso en la mejilla- Adiós

-Adiós

Me levante y fui donde estaban las niñas y le dije a Carmen:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Adivina ¿Quién se la paso mirándote desde el quinto piso? Y además de eso Paso por tu lado y te miro como ¿Quién es ese chucho? Y a él lo miro como: Estúpido no le hables que ella es mía.

-No sé Carmen creo que estas exagerando, pero ¿Quién es?

-¿Exagerando? Alice, Rose ¿estoy mintiendo?-Mire a Alice, confiaba en ella- No Carmen, no mientes.

-Bien, y ¿Quién era?, ¿Mike Newton? De casualidad.

-No, es Edward Cullen.

Quede con los ojos como platos, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, ahora comprendía porque la manera como me miraba cuando estaba afuera conversando con Jake.

-Veo- Todas rieron al ver mi reacción- ¿Qué? Simplemente no lo puedo creer

-Si nosotras tampoco

Salí a comprar el té que no compre ya hacia dos horas por quedarme conversando con Jacob y lo vi, mi mente se debatía en una decisión muy complicada "Llamarlo o no llamarlo", no sé que actuó dentro de mí y dije:

-Edward

El volteo y me miro y comenzamos a hablar poco tiempo porque Charley llego y me tuve que ir me despedí y le dije que mañana lo vería sonreí y me fui.


	10. El mejor primer beso

Al siguiente día de conocer a Jake y conversar un poco con Edward, volví a hablar con Rose y Jane para salir a bailar ese día y todas acordamos en que iríamos, Alice no pudo ir ya que debía ir con su mamá al doctor; El día transcurrió con normalidad entramos a todas las clases, emocionadas por las 12:00 para tomar nuestros autos e irnos a bailar, llego la hora esperada con Rose nos dirigíamos ella por su porche y yo por mi monovolumen al aparcamiento, cuando salí no estaba atenta a quien estaba por allí, ya que tenía algo de prisa por irme, cuando escuche un grito al unisonó de dos hombres:

-"Bella"-Yo gire mi cabeza y eran Jacob y Edward que me llamaban al tiempo, me causo gracia y reí, ellos se miraron de forma hostil, Edward estaba más cerca de mí, además que me gustaba más que Jake, me acerque y el sonrió con suficiencia y yo pensé- Oh no, se cree lo máximo, piensa que lo prefiero, en realidad no está pensando mal-Reflexione- porque si lo prefiero.

-Hola-Dije

-Hola Bella, ¿Dónde vas? ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

-Saldré con mis amigas, iremos a bailar, distraernos un poco-De repente una voz femenina grito desde lo alto de las escaleras, era Rose su magnífica voz era inconfundible:

"_Bella, ¡despistada! Dejaste abierta la ventana de tu auto, deje mi bolso ahí ya que nadie se quiere ir contigo, me llamas cuando llegues"_

Hice un gesto de bien con la mano y miré a Edward el cual tenía un gesto incrédulo en la cara, volví a escuchar:

"_No se te olvide porque ahí tengo lo de la clase de Física, el trabajo para el lunes, si te vas y me dejas sin eso te odiaré siempre"_

Le devolví el grito

"_Si no te preocupes, yo iré…"_

Se despidió con la mano y se fue, volví a ver a Edward el cual rio y me dijo

-Así que ya tienes planes, además DEBES ir, o si no tu amiga te odiara toda tu vida-Soltó una risita-

Yo reí y lo mire y le dije:

-Si debo ir, ¿Tu que harás?

-Pensé en invitarte algo, pero tienes planes- el estaba planeando tener un día conmigo, un viernes conmigo, debía actuar hacer algo, yo también quería estar con él.

-Vamos acompáñame, las personas que van son muy agradables- El me miro y me dijo:

-No lo dudo.

-¿Iras?

-Ok te acompañare, pero primero vamos a tomar algo

-Ok acepto-Íbamos caminando cuando nos encontramos con Marco un amigo de Edward

-Hola Ed-Dijo él y se quedo mirándome como _¿Quién es?-_

-Hola Marco te presento a Bella-dijo Edward señalándome con la mano-

-Hola, Mucho gusto-Dije-

-Hola-Sonrió, Edward le dijo:

-Bella y yo iremos a tomar algo. ¿Quieres ir?

-Si vamos.

Así fue los tres caminábamos rumbo al café, entramos y subimos las escaleras, estaban otros amigos de Edward no conocía sus nombres, el los saludo con la mano y los tres nos sentamos en una mesa, cuando subió una de las señoritas que atendían en el café, Edward se llevaba muy bien con ellas y empezó una usual conversación que se puede tener en un café con uno de los empleados:

-Buenos Días, en que les puedo colaborar-Dijo ella muy amablemente mirándome yo solo sonreí, y pensaba _"¿Ahora qué pediré?" _

-Hola-Dijo Edward- Me puedes dar un cappuccino ¿Bella que quieres?-La pregunta del millón, no sabía que pedir, así que abrí los ojos como platos, la boca también y por fin respondí con vacilación.

-A mi dame una Coca Cola Por favor- Agache la cara, la voltee y me di cuenta que ahí estaba Tania mirando todo lo que pasaba en nuestra mesa con Edward, el no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

-A mi dame una Ginger please-Dijo Marco, guiñando un ojo, mientras Edward miraba con expresión tranquila y serena hacia donde Tania, no le prestó mucha atención a la presencia de ella y siguió hablando en nuestra mesa con Marco, ya que yo no hablaba nada.

De repente sonó mi cel. y fui a contestar era Ty

-Hola Ty ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y tú?

-Bien Gracias

Mire a Edward el cual me miraba con la misma expresión que me había mirado el día que había conocido a Jake, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con Ty así que corte con el rápido. Cuando guarde mi celular, Marco me miro y me dijo:

-¿Novio?

-No-Respondí con una risa en la cara-No tengo novio

-Ves Edward no tenias de que preocuparte

Edward lo miro y le dijo:

-Marco ve y te sientas con Cayo creo que sería lo más prudente

-No quiero, quiero quedarme aquí

Edward hizo una cara de frustración yo lo mire y le dije:

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con personas imprudentes.

El sonrió y me dijo:

-OK, Es solo que no quiero que te sientas incomoda por la presencia fastidiosa de mi amigo.

-No te preocupes estaré bien-Marco nos interrumpió y dijo

-Bella ¿Te puedo decir Bella?, Así fue como Edward me dijo que te llamabas-Lo mire y sonreí y le conteste-

-Si me puedes decir Bella, mi nombre es Isabela.

-Ok ¿Isabella….qué? ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Swan- Respondí, si hubiera conocido lo que Marco iba a responder me hubiera ido.

-Cullen Swan si ustedes dos tienen un hijo sonara muy bien.

Me sonroje y torcí el gesto, Edward lo interrumpió y le volvió a decir:

-Marco vete.

-Está bien, me voy pero volveré- Me miro y guiño un ojo. Se fue por fin y nos dejo solos me quede callada, no superaba lo que Marco había acabado de decir. Edward quiso acabar con el silencio incomodo y me dijo.

-Por fin se fue nos dejo solos- Solo asentí con la cabeza, ya que sentía que no podía decir nada y que si lo hacía iba a dañar lo poco que había conseguido. El se quedo viéndome y yo a él, eran miradas muy fuertes, miradas incluso más fuertes que las que tenia con Jacob, Marco dejo un lapicero y una hoja sobre la mesa yo le quite la mirada, baje la cabeza negué una o dos veces y comencé a garabatear algo sobre la hoja, el solo me miraba y yo no podía soportarlo tenía ganas de irme corriendo de ese lugar, pero a la vez no.

Cuando sentí que ya podía hablar levante la cara y vi que él estaba muy atento mirando lo que yo acaba de hacer en la hoja lo mire le toque el brazo y el tomo mi dedo índice el cual se enredo de una manera muy grácil con el suyo y me dijo:

-Tú me desconciertas.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé casi no hablas, pero con lo que haces dices muchas cosas, eso me llama la atención de ti.

Yo solo le sonreí, me sonroje y quite mi dedo de su dedo y tome un poco de Coca Cola, cuando llego con la rapidez de un vampiro Marco y se quedo de pie al lado de las escaleras observándonos de modo casi científico, rompió el silencio incomodo y dijo:

-Ustedes dos harían una linda pareja, se ven muy bien

Yo solo reí y mire la hora eran las 3:00 mis amigas me debían estar esperando así que mire a Edward y le dije:

-Es hora de irme, no hay problema si te quieres quedar con tus amigos

-No yo quiero estar contigo- Me tomo por sorpresa esa actitud-Vamos

-Ok vamos- Baje las escaleras mientras el se despedía de sus amigos yo había acabado de bajar cuando lo vi ahí a mi lado.

-A ¿Dónde nos dirigimos?

-A Port Angeles, pero antes vamos al aparcamiento por mi monovolumen.

-Ok, vamos.-Me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos hacia el aparcamiento, todavía habían algunas personas ahí y nos vieron y todos hicieron cara de sorpresa, no les prestamos atención y entramos al aparcamiento, tome mi auto y nos fuimos hacia Port Angeles.

Al llegar entramos al bar donde supuestamente estaban mis amigas y sus "Queridos", íbamos entrando cuando sonó una canción de Don Omar que me encantaba bailar así que la pasión latina que sabía que no tenia corrió por mis venas sonreí mire a Edward y le dije:

-Hay que bailar

-No sé bailar

-No me importa- vi a Leah y le deje mi maleta ya que ahí estaban las cosas de Rosalie y ya había pagado por 5 horas en un aparcamiento.-Vamos a bailar.

Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a la pista y empecé a bailar con el sin ningún contacto físico yo había aprendido a bailar bien desde que Ty me había enseñado él era un gran bailarín, no podía decir lo mismo de Edward no bailaba muy bien, seguí disfrutando cada una de las canciones que sonaban, reía y miraba a las personas que conocía, Edward entrecerró los ojos y hizo una línea con la boca me tomo la mano eso me tomo por sorpresa y deje de sonreír lo mire y él me acerco mas a él y así poco a poco pasaba el tiempo.

Yo ya no sonreía estaba como en un sueño, desperté por que llego Makkena en compañía de Emily y me gritaron

"_Nada te queda grande querida… Uyyyyy"_

Yo las mire y me di cuenta que estaba hiperventilando y que el corazón de el latía muy fuerte, me aleje un poco de él sin soltarle la mano y fui a donde estaba Makkena y le pregunte:

-Oye ¿Dónde están? Es que tengo unas cosas de Rose y debo dárselas

-En el bar de en frente

-Ok nos vemos allá.

-Ok, Adiós

Volví a donde Edward y le dije:

-Vamos acompáñame que Rose esta allí en frente

-Vamos- me dijo mientras sonreía

Llegamos al otro sitio estaban mis amigas y amigos me senté con Edward en la mesa, Rose se acerco y le di sus cosas, lo saludo a él muy cordial y entablaron una conversación amigable mientras yo iba a bailar con Eleazar así el tiempo se paso rápido. Me senté con Rose y Edward cuando de la nada apareció Marco y le dimos motivos para molestar ya que estábamos, sentados muy cerca nuestras bocas claramente sin besarnos, pero yo moría por eso, tomados de la mano y riendo, Rose me llamo al baño y la acompañe, mientras Edward se quedaba hablando ahí con Marco.

-Adivina te tengo que decir algo- Me dijo Rose con cara de decepción pero con una risita escondida

-¿Qué?

-Si le gustas, te alcance a preocupar definitivamente soy muy buena actriz- Reí y le dije-

-¿Era para eso?

-Si ya vamos a la pista a mover el esqueleto

-Ok vamos.

-Baile un poco con mis amigas y después miré el reloj eran aproximadamente las 3:00 de la madrugada así que sabía que Charley estaba preocupado me senté con Edward de nuevo, y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando sonó una canción y el dijo:

-Bella tenemos que bailarla-Yo pensé _"Por cinco minutos más nada va a cambiar las cosas"_

-Bien, vamos.

Comenzamos a bailar y justamente estaba Eleazar bailando con Rachel y empezaron a gritar ellos dos y después se unieron todos:

"_Beso"_ pero varias veces.

Edward les respondió:

-No eso lo hacemos en privado- Yo al escuchar esa respuesta me sonroje y escondí mi cara en su cuello, se termino la canción y le dije:

-Me tengo que ir

-Bien te acompaño

Nos despedimos de las personas y nos fuimos, caminando en silencio hasta el aparcamiento, sin tomarnos de la nada, y mis pensamientos se estaban tornando negativos, el rompió el silencio incomodo y me dijo:

-Bella ¿me puedes llevar a mi casa?

-Vale, no hay problema.

-Bien

Seguimos caminando cuando él se detuvo y yo también él se acerco a mí y yo me aleje del, el se volvió a acercar y yo me quede estática, el me tomo de la cintura me acerco contra su cuerpo y yo empecé a hiperventilar, acerco su cara a la mía, y yo a la de él, mi sueño cumplido, un sueño hecho realidad… Yo Isabella Swan estaba besando a Edward Cullen en la vida real, esto no era un sueño…

El beso termino nos montamos al auto y me hablábamos de todo un poco cuando llegamos a su casa lo deje y me despedí dándole un beso corto así me dirija a mi casa feliz y de este modo ya podría dormir tranquila


	11. Una llamada que me alegro el día

Al llegar a casa el jefe de policía Swan, es decir, mi papá estaba furioso, esperándome en la puerta de la casa, yo aparque mi auto y sople en mi mano a ver si no olía a alcohol, aunque no bebía nunca, pero por si acaso, me baje del auto con una sonrisita en la cara, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado hace una hora, cuando el fuerte golpe de la realidad me azoto fuertemente la cara, de repente escuche un grito de mi padre:

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Con mis amigas, papá te mande un texto-Le dije con los ojos desorbitados.

-Un texto, Bella no pensé que fueras a llegar tan tarde.

-Pero te avise papá así que….

-Así que nada señorita, ¿Donde estaba?

-En Port Angeles.

-¿Con quién?

-Rose, Makkena, Edward, Eleazar.

-¿Quién es Edward?

-Es un chico que conocí en la Universidad hace poco-Dije esto con la más enorme sonrisa en la cara, mi papá lo noto y enseguida pregunto:

-¿Te gusta?-Evadí su respuesta con rapidez diciendo

-Enserio ¿Te gustaría hablar de eso?-El sonrió y me dijo

-No en realidad, me asustaste, Bella… Pero ya estas grande, ve a dormir.

Eso hice de inmediato estaba cansada y de verdad necesitaba dormir un poco, además que no permitiría que nada dañara mi día y mi noche.

A la mañana siguiente pensamientos negativos empezaron a rondar mi cabeza, tenía miedo de que la historia de mi vida se repitiera, comencé a pensar cosas como:

"_¿Qué tal si no me llama? ¿Qué hare si no me vuelve a hablar? ¿Si para el solo fue un beso y nada más?"_

Si las cosas eran así como yo me las imaginaba, que mal, la verdad eso me partiría el alma y más que el alma, el corazón… Decidí llamar a Alice a contarle lo sucedido, así que tome mi celular y tenía una llamada perdida de él con un correo de voz que decía:

"_Bella, Gracias por traerme a mi casa, la pase muy bien contigo… Llame a ver como habías llegado pero no me contestaste. Te veo el lunes. Un beso Edward"_

No lo podía creer, mis esperanzas habían renacido un poco, pero debo admitir que los malos pensamientos eran más fuertes.

Llame a Alice y ella me contesto

-Hola

-Hola Alice, es Bella

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Debo contarte algo, no sé si sea bueno.

-Oh Bella ¿Qué paso?

-Recuerdas que ayer me quede con Edward, todo el día

-Si y….

-Esta mañana… Nos besamos

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo así? ¿Dormiste con él? ¿Charley lo sabe?

-Alice no dormí con él, estuvimos en Port Angeles hasta las 3:00 de la mañana

-Bella, eres una Diosa lo lograste, besaste a Edward

-Si Alice, pero tengo miedo

-¿Miedo? ¿Tu? ¿De un hombre?- El no era solo un hombre, yo ya tenía un calificativo para él, el era mi milagro personal- Por favor Bella…

-No Alice, es que él es de la Universidad que tal si solo fui de momento para él, no sé, no quiero ser el juego de nadie.

-Si amiga te entiendo… Solo te queda esperar, si te llama bien y si no sencillo querida no lo vuelves ni a determinar

-Si eso haré, Te amo Alice… Siempre sabes que hacer, te llamo después.

-Ok, sabes que cuentas conmigo Adiós

-Adiós

Colgamos y me dirigí por mi maleta para vaciarla cuando que ven mis ojos, un saco azul que no era mío, no era de Rose… Era de Edward me tire al suelo y pegue un grito ahogado y pensé

"_Dios Mío… ¿Ahora tengo que darle la cara? ¿Cómo demonios hare eso? Simplemente no puedo"_

No me había dado cuenta que mi papá estaba observándome con una mirada pensativa y preocupada cuando levante la cara le sonreí y él me dijo:

-Bella ¿Qué paso? Sentí cuando te tiraste al suelo y subí a ver si era que te habías caído.

-No Charley no me paso nada es solo que recordé algo.

-Ojala ese algo no tenga que ver con el tal Edward que mencionaste anoche- Pareciera que mi papá me leyera la mente, hice un gesto como de asco y le conteste

-No papá ¿Cómo crees?

-Ok te creo- Me beso la frente y se fue a barrer las hojas que habían en el patio.

Tome el teléfono y volví a llamar a Alice

-Hola- Me contesto su papá Alistair.

-Buenos Días Señor ¿Por favor estará Alice?

-Si Bella ya te la paso

-Gracias, adiós

-Adiós

-Hola, ¿Otra vez tu?-Rio- Cuéntame señora penurias ¿Qué paso?

-Alice no estoy para bromas, enserio adivina de que me acabo de dar cuenta

-No sé, No leo mentes.

-Tengo el saco de Edward en mi casa, ¿Cómo evadirlo ahora?

-¿Qué? Eres una tonta

-No me di cuenta cuando él lo metió dentro de mi bolso.

-Bueno ya no te preocupes, si te llama te facilita las cosas, si no amiga debes ser fuerte y valiente y acercarte a él y entregarle el saco, yo te acompaño si quieres.

-Si, por favor

-Ok

-Ok Alice, te quiero

-Yo a ti, soy lo mejor ¿Qué harías sin mi?

- Moriría Probablemente

-Lo sé

-Bueno Alice te dejo, prometo no molestarte más por lo que resta del fin de semana. Adiós

-Gracias a Dios. Adiós.

Colgué y fui a hacer mis labores ya tenía una solución en las manos si lo que yo sospechaba era real, pero era complicado y no sabía cómo hacer al respecto.

Así transcurrió el fin de semana, Edward no llamo más, yo no paraba de pensar en que pasaría, tanto que tenía un fuerte dolor en el estomago, algo como gastritis, me sentía mal el domingo por la noche pero yo debía asistir a la Universidad, Ya que Carmen, Lauren, Alice, Erik y yo teníamos una exposición con el Sr. Banner.

Era lunes 6.30 y mi mente volvió a maquinar pensamientos de lo que podía pasar hoy no me sentía bien así que no pensé mucho en mi aspecto, aunque era consciente de que era importante, me vestí, me peine y mi papá me llevo a estudiar ya que no me sentía muy bien para conducir sola hasta la Universidad.

Llegue a las 7:30 y me baje del auto, le dije adiós a Charley y me baje iba caminando, con muchas ganas de vomitar, me encontré con Eleazar el cual tenía una cara de preocupación

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa?

-Solo tenme esto iré a vomitar- Salí corriendo para el baño de la Universidad, alcance a llegar cuando todo el desayuno salió de mi, subí al salón y me recosté sobre la puerta, Alice me vio y se acerco a mi

-¿Qué tienes?, Estas verde…

-Acabo de vomitar

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, tengo gastritis o algo así- Ella me torció el gesto y escuchamos un grito.

"**Bella y Alice pueden tomar asiento, necesito empezar la clase"**

Asentimos con la cabeza y así viví las peores tres horas de mi vida, tuve nauseas todo el tiempo, y dolor de cabeza.

Al salir corrí al baño para poder vomitar, Alice tras de mí, Salí de vomitar y nos sentamos en la cancha para descansar; En realidad si me sentía bastante mal, quería irme a casa pero no había visto a Edward, así que aun no me iría.

Salimos y me encontré con Nahuel un amigo muy cercano que me vio e inmediatamente me abrazo

-¿Qué tienes Bella?

-Me duele hasta el pelo Nahu.

-Vete a casa

-No puedo, tengo clase.

-Entiendo-

Que ven mis ojos llegando Edward Cullen y yo abrazada a otro hombre que no pensaba soltar ya que era lo único que me sostenía de pie, sentí una mirada fuerte sobre mí, levante la cara del hombro de Nahuel y lo miré, el me miro y sonrió, no le devolví la sonrisa y volví a esconder mi cara en el hombro de Nahuel y después llego Alice:

-Hola Nahuel. ¿Cómo sigue?

- No se ha querido soltar-

Creo que Alice hecho un vistazo y se dio cuenta de la segunda razón porque no me quería levantar de los hombros de Nahuel.

-Ven yo me encargare de ella, Bella vamos-Levante mi cara, mire a Alice y me fui con ella.

-Tonta, abrazando a Nahuel, mientras Edward casi se arranca las pestañas de los celos- Dijo Alice

-Edward no es mi novio.

-Lo besaste le da algo de derecho ¿No crees?

-Entonces muchos tendrían ese derecho.

-Grosera

- Lo siento Alice, pero es la verdad.

-Bueno dejemos de discutir por eso vamos donde Carmen y Lauren.

-Ok

Llegamos donde ellas y le di mi celular a Alice, no quería nada sobre mi y deje de hablar. De repente Alice empezó a decir:

-Un celular esta vibrando

-El tuyo querida- Respondí con algo de suficiencia

-No, Es el tuyo estúpida.

-Ah déjame ver.- Debe ser Ti, o alguien así, pensé-

Era un número que no conocía conteste:

-Aló

-Aló, Hola ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Con quién hablo?

-Con Edward.

-Ahí, estoy detrás de ti

-Ven vamos a tomar algo

-Ok

Colgamos me pare y les dije a las chicas:

-Edward me llamo, iré a tomar algo con él. Alice ¿Me cubres?

-Claro amiga

-Adiós.

-Adiós

Me fui donde él estaba y lo salude

-Hola

-Hola, Vamos a tomar algo allí

-Bien vamos.

Me fui con él y así transcurrió toda la tarde, le conté q estaba algo enferma y él me llevo hasta casa, me besaba muchas veces y yo no podía creerlo. Otro magnifico día en mi vida. Y ese día lo había pasado en compañía de Edward Cullen.


	12. Jacob cuida a Bella y Edward Ni idea

Los días pasaban con normalidad, las cosas con Edward iban bien no había nada que pudiera dañar la felicidad que me inundaba, el todos los días me buscaba en la Universidad tan solo para darme un pequeño beso en los labios e irse a sus clases, yo después de eso no podía prestar atención a ninguna clase ya que en mi mente solo podía vivir él, Edward Cullen, el hombre que apenas hace 5 meses ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia, pero solo había una duda que inundaba mi cabeza:

"_Edward y yo ¿Qué veníamos siendo?"_

Hoy era un día especial para Carmen y Lauren, ya que Carmen estaba cumpliendo años, Alice y yo estábamos invitadas. Yo por supuesto iría con Edward y Alice estaría en compañía de Jasper, ese día yo sabía que tenía que ir muy bien arreglada, entonces al levantarme me di cuenta que el malestar en mi estomago seguía ahí viviendo conmigo y era algo que ya no podía soportar, ya que era un dolo bastante fuerte, fue algo que no impidió que ese día yo me fuera linda, y que era un día en el cual iba a estar con Edward y las personas que se habían convertido en las más allegadas a mí. Me desperté con el dolor de todos los días, hice mi cama, me fui a bañar, Charley estaba despierto haciendo desayuno, pensé que no era justo que él madrugara a hacerme algo de comer sabiendo que no lo comería así que le dije:

-Hey Papá, no te preocupes por mi desayuno… Yo no tengo hambre.

El se quedo atónito ante mi inusual falta de apetito y me respondió:

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo así que no quieres comer?

-No Papá es que no me siento bien, todavía me duele mucho la panza-Hice un puchero que sabía que mi papá no podría resistir-

-Entonces ve a descansar, ¿A qué vas a ir a estudiar si te sientes mal?- Su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa y le abrí los ojos y le dije-

-Papá debo ir, estoy en exámenes además de que Carmen está cumpliendo años y estoy cordialmente invitada.

-Tu como siempre…

-Ay ya olvídalo- Le di un beso en la mejilla, tome la toalla, me dirigí hacia la ducha y me metí a bañar.

Mientras me bañaba pensaba en que ropa usaría, y que reacción tendría Edward hoy, aunque no tenía por qué pensar eso ya que él siempre era muy amable conmigo, después del baño, corrí a mi cuarto y me dispuse a escoger mi ropa no fue una tarea difícil ya que durante la media hora que estuve en la ducha lo pensé muy bien, así que escoja : un jean bota tubo unos botines negros, una esqueleto blanca con letras de colores y un chaleco blanco, me alise el cabello, me maquille y tome mis cosas, al salir mi papá se quedo viéndome boquiabierto y me dijo :

-¿Por qué vas tan linda? Aunque la verdad estas algo pálida y verde, tienes un color realmente feo Bella deberías quedarte en casa.

-Ok, papá te responderé, voy tan linda porque tengo el cumpleaños de Carmen, no me quedaré en casa porque ya me bañe, me aliste y quiero ir con mis amigas- Y Edward- al cumpleaños de mi amiga Carmen.

-Ok, pero promete que comerás algo.

-Si papá lo prometo- Tome las llaves de mi monovolumen y me fui a la Universidad, conducía lento ya que me sentía mareada y usualmente tenía muchas ganas de vomitar; Al llegar me encontré con Alice la cual también estaba hermosa, tenía una falda corta unas medias negras, unos botines negros y un esqueleto blanco, su cabello corto y poco manejable estaba despeinado pero organizado y su cara estaba levemente maquillada. Al verla me tape la boca con una mano y me acerque lentamente, ella tenía la cara sin expresión alguna, al llegar donde ella estaba la mire y le dije:

-Woooo ¡Alice estas hermosa!- Ella se sonrojo un poco y me contesto-

-Gracias Amiga- Me dio un codazo y continuo diciendo- Bella querida no te quedas atrás, pero ya es tarde vamos a clase

-Ok

Subíamos las escaleras poco a poco y empecé a sentirme mareada y con muchas ganas de vomitar, tenía que controlarlo, yo hoy no me podía enfermar, hoy no era el día para que me dieran los síntomas que ya venía presentando tan fuertemente.

La clase estaba transcurriendo con normalidad, cuando de repente las ganas de vomitar se volvieron más fuertes mire a Alice y me fui corriendo al baño. Alcance a llegar al baño y vomite lo que no tenia, no tenia que vomitar ya que no había comido nada, al salir del baño tome un poco de agua y escupí, así que pensé :

"_Debo comer algo"_

Baje las escaleras hasta la cafetería mientras bajaba me tropecé con Jacob, el cual sabia mi situación de salud, ya que tengo una amiga un poco comunicativa y le conto todo.

-Hola Bella- Me dijo con esa sonrisa suya, la cual a mi me encantaba

-Hola Jake ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, y no debo preguntar como estas tu, tu color lo dice todo Bella ¿Te sientes bien?

-No Jake la verdad es que me siento muy mal- Y rompí a llorar en su hombro, ya que no quería sentirme enferma, no quería vomitar más, el me abrazo fuerte y yo me sentí protegida, sentí como si nada pudiera dañarme, ni afectarme mientras sus grandes brazos rodearan mi cuerpo-Acabo de vomitar de nuevo.

-Ay Bella ¿Y tu novio no hace nada para ayudarte?- Me dijo él con una mala cara.

-El no es mi novio

-Pues parece

-Si lo sé, pero no es, y no, no hace nada para ayudarme.

-Deberías comenzar a pensar en reemplazarlo, si piensas que es un buen partido para ti alguien que ni siquiera se preocupa un poco por ti… No sé en que estas pensando

Jacob tenía razón, así que me quede callada y baje un poco la cabeza.

-Lo siento Bella, no quería hacerte sentir mal

- No te preocupes, no paso nada, es solo que tienes razón.

-No pienses en eso, más bien vamos, come una manzana, te la invito.

-Gracias Jake.

Me tomo la mano y nos fuimos de la mano hasta la cafetería, salimos de la Universidad y ahí estaba Edward el cual fue un espectador de una escena que daría mucho que pensar: Jacob mi amigo y yo de la mano, mientras el hombre al que yo empezaba a querer mucho y el hombre al que besaba simplemente observaba. No preste mucha atención a eso y seguí caminando con mi amigo de la mano.

Llegamos a la tienda y él me dio una manzana, la comí y debo decir que me ayudo, no sé si la razón por la que esa manzana influyo de manera tan impactante en mi salud es porque me la dio el hombre que me atraía, el que me cuidaba… Jacob Black

-Gracias Jake-Dije

-No hay problema Bella, para eso estamos los amigos… Aunque…

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo, tengo que irme a clases, que te mejores. Te quiero

-Gracias otra vez Jake, que te vaya bien… También te quiero- Y le di un beso en la mejilla al despedirme.

Nos levantamos de donde estábamos sentados y cada uno se dirigió a su salón de clase cuando volví Alice estaba furiosa y al verme pego un grito:

-Bella ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estabas con Edward? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Alice cálmate, estaba en la cafetería comprando una manzana y no, no estaba con Edward.

-Entonces ¿Con quién estabas?, no me digas que con Eleazar porque él estuvo todo la clase conmigo.

- No estaba con Eleazar, estaba con Jacob

-¿Qué?

-Si con Jacob.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo bajaba a comprar algo de comer y me lo encontré así que él estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo. Sabes creo que le importo más a el que a Edward.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Alice, a Edward no le importa si estoy enferma o que pasa conmigo en cambio a Jake se le nota mucho que le importa todo lo que suceda conmigo.

-Si tienes razón, más bien deja de pensar en eso y relájate, espera a ver como siguen pasando las cosas.

-Si tienes razón

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos a lo de Carmen, Jasper no está esperando en el Mercedes ¿te vas con nosotros?

-Espera a ver si Edward me llama

-¿Para qué?

-Pues para ver si me acompaña

Como si él me hubiera leído la mente, me llamo al celular

-Hola Amor

-Hola Edward.

-¿Cómo estás? Al fin iremos a lo de tu amiga

-Si ya se van todos para allá

- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada

-Dime, el que debería estar de mal genio soy yo

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

-Te parece poco Isabella… Te vi de la mano con Jacob… No creas que no me haya dado cuenta como ese chucho te mira

-No tengo la culpa, el se preocupa más por mí que tu-Se quedo callado y me respondió

-Lo siento, no soy así

-Si lo sé, igual no te preocupes siempre hay alguien que se preocupa por mi

-Te felicito ¿nos vamos o prefieres irte con Jacob?

-¿Aun quieres ir?

-Si

-Ok ya voy

-Ok, amor aquí te espero, estoy con Seth.

-Bien

Colgamos y le dije a Alice: -

-Nos vemos en el restaurante ¿Te parece?

-Genial, Adiós Bella

-Adiós Alice

Baje a donde Edward me había dicho que estaría y al llegar lo vi y trate de disimular la alegría que me daba verlo, el al verme me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, cuando estábamos en la Universidad evitábamos besarnos delante de las personas.

-Hola

-Hola mi Bella

-¿Vamos?

-Si vamos

Nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el restaurante mi Bella Italia, que era el lugar que Lauren había elegido para el cumpleaños de Carmen. Llegamos y Jasper ya estaba ahí junto con Alice, todos se saludaron de manera muy cordial

Estábamos conversando todos cuando llego Lauren en compañía de Carmen, Alice había hecho un pastel para Carmen y lo destapamos, cantamos la canción del cumpleaños cuando a Carmen casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas, todos lo notamos y volteamos a ver cuando vemos que era:

Jason Jenks el amor prohibido de Carmen, se saludaron de una manera muy cordial y empezamos a bailar, Edward y yo bailábamos y ya no nos importaba nos dábamos besos delante de ellos, mis amigos. Al salir del bar restaurante Edward comenzó a cantar una canción

"_Eres todo lo que yo quiero, eres todo lo que yo anhelo, tu eres mi voz, mi alma, mi ser en la oscuridad, bésame te haré feliz, yo estaré junto a ti"_

Todos nos quedamos viendo y Carmen tan imprudente dijo:

-Ves Bella es para ti

-Claro que no Carmen, el siempre canta así por cantar- Lo mire y el asintió con la cabeza.

Nos despedimos de todos, Edward y yo nos fuimos a sentar a un banquito cerca a la plazoleta de una de la Universidad de Forks, nos sentamos comenzamos a conversar y a besarnos, cuando de repente se nos acerco un hombre que venía cosas para el alma según Edward y nos dijo:

-Hola Muchachos, quiero decirles que se ven muy enamorados ojala sean muy felices. Adiós

Edward y yo quedamos, sorprendidos ante el atrevimiento del hombre y reímos, el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando estaba en compañía de Edward así que mire el tiempo y eran las 8:00 de la noche, le dije:

-Edward me tengo que ir

-Si lo sé, yo también ¿Te acompaño por tu auto?

-No te preocupes, Charley trabaja aquí cerca el me llevara a casa

-Ok amor. Adiós- Me dio un beso y se alejo caminando rápidamente, mientras yo llamaba a mi papá para que pasara en la patrulla a recogerme.


	13. Edward Cullen: Gracias por ese día 26

Las cosas seguían pasando con normalidad, Edward estaba un poco más pendiente de mi y de mi salud, las tardes después de las clases usualmente las pasaba con él, reía bastante cuando estaba con él, hablábamos y el tiempo se pasaba rápido, en ocasiones no hablábamos pero no era necesario, o así lo sentía yo, porque con la compañía del otro era suficiente para sentirnos a gusto y qué decir de sus besos y caricias, eran algo tan adictivo, el innovaba con eso de los besos, cuando me besaba rápido y con fogosidad detrás de los arboles de la Universidad era algo que me elevaba hasta el mismo cielo, perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio, cuando me besaba lento era mejor mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho, sentía como mil mariposas inundaban mi estomago y la alegría todo mi ser, Edward tenia la facultad de con solo respirar hacerme feliz, que con lo que me decía me dejara desarmada, y con la boca abierta sin saber o tener una idea de que responderle; pero había algo, una pequeña duda que me arruinaba todas las sensaciones y esa duda era :

"_Edward ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Quieres ser mi novio? ¿Solo es por un momento?_

Si la segunda pregunta tenía una respuesta afirmativa, probablemente estaría destruida, ya que él se había convertido en mi razón para ser feliz, si felicidad era lo que yo sentía.

Un martes a eso de las 11:00 de la mañana estábamos Marco, Edward y yo sentados en las gradas de la entrada de la Universidad cuando de repente llegaron Carmen y Lauren

-Hola muchachos- Dijeron ellas-

-Hola Niñas ¿Cómo están?- Respondió Marco, Edward hizo un gesto con la cabeza y yo solo sonreí

-Bien, Edward, Bella ¿Podemos ser un poco atrevidas? –Edward torció el gesto y yo baje la cabeza sin mencionar alguna palabra.

-Si digan- Contesto Edward.

-¿Ustedes ya formalizaron las cosas?

-No- Respondió el sin vacilar

-¿Cuándo las formalizaran?

- No sabemos- Me miro y me sonrió, yo me derretí, le devolví la sonrisa pero estaba destruida él no quería nada serio, eso me desmotivaba así que yo tenía que buscar una manera de alejarme de él, de evitar que mi felicidad dependiera de las actitudes de el-

-Ok, Adiós ¿Bella vas a clase?

-Si espérenme. Adiós Marco, Adiós Edward- Me acerque a despedirme de él y le fui a dar un beso en la mejilla el tomo fuertemente mi cuello y me dio un beso corto de despedida, moví la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

-Adiós Mi Bella.

Lo mire y me fui con Lauren y Carmen, siempre reía con ellas y sus ocurrencias Lauren tenía una teoría sobre Alice, Carmen ella y yo, siempre que le contábamos nuestras historias o ella nos contaba las suyas siempre decía:

"_Niñas enserio, nosotras estamos bajo el efecto de alguna droga, enserio estamos locas"_

Cuando ella terminaba de decir eso, todas reíamos a carcajadas. Subíamos a clase y tocaron el tema que Edward había evadido, Carmen dijo:

-Sabes Bella, no me parece la actitud de Edward, no quiere nada serio o así parece.

-No sé, la verdad que sea lo que Dios quiera, no me afanaré por esas cosas-Respondí y Lauren dijo:

-Si me parece, además que ¿Quién entiendes ese hombre? Es más raro que un perro a rayas, se pone celoso y casi que puede volar de la ira que le da cuando te ve hablando con Jacob, pero no quiere que seas su novia…

-Si es raro, pero cambiemos el tema, realmente no quiero hablar más de eso.

Cambiamos el tema y comenzamos a hablar de Collin el novio de Lauren y ella no paraba de parlotear sobre lo maravilloso que él era, claro que se lo agradecía ya que eso disminuía la tristeza que me inundaba cuando pensaba en lo que Edward hacia dicho hacia apenas unos momentos en las gradas de la Universidad.

Salimos de la clase del , fue una clase corta e interesante, pero como ya no estaba conversando con alguien, esas palabras que me alcanzaron a herir el alma y el corazón rondaron mi cabeza todo el tiempo; Salimos de la clase y me encontré con Edward:

-Mi Bella- Grito

-Hola

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien y ¿a ti?

-Bien También.

-Ok me alegra mucho

- ¿Te molesta algo?- Toco el punto que era, mi sinceridad salía a flor de piel, no sabía si decirle que lo que había dicho apenas hace unas horas me molestaba, pensé y pensé mucho para decirle, pero el pensamiento que me hizo atreverme a decirle fue :

"_Bella ¿quieres volver a ser el juego de alguien? Con Aro lo hiciste, Con Ty también… Pero ¿Podrías con Edward?"_

Yo sabía la respuesta que mi conciencia planteaba, no podría porque él para mí no era un juego, él para mí era importante, y yo en realidad lo quería. Así que le dije:

-Si me molesto lo que le respondiste a Carmen sobre los dos.

-¿Qué?- Me dijo algo pensativo

-Le dijiste que no éramos nada y la verdad…

-Calla Bella, es simplemente la verdad…

-Pues yo no seré el juego tuyo ni de nadie.

-Solo esperemos- Y me beso fuertemente, con tanta pasión que perdí la noción del tiempo, mis sentidos fallaban, me mareaba y perdí la respiración, cuando el beso termino no pude pronunciar palabra alguna- ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui en compañía de ese hombre a pasar otra maravillosa tarde, así como todas las que pasábamos siempre,

Esa semana concluíamos semestre, debía concretar algo con Edward si de hoy miércoles a el viernes 26 no había nada concretado, simplemente me alejaría así muriera, lo olvidaría, de amor nadie se ha muerto, o por lo menos yo no conozco el primer caso.

Pasaron los días todos excepcionalmente maravilloso y yo temía que debía olvidarlos, porque tal vez, el solo seria eso un momento maravilloso y nada más ahí se quedarían las cosas, no pasarían a mayores por falta de decisión o porque el necesitaba pensar mucho si en realidad me quería en su vida, yo pensaba que no era necesario pensar tanto, es decir, cuando quieres a alguien en tu vida no necesitas pensarlo tanto luchas hasta que la tienes y eres feliz con ella.

Se llego el viernes y me desperté con una esperanza inusual, tenía un presentimiento de que hoy sería un día excepcional, me vestí para ir a la Universidad con un atuendo muy casual, un jean que estaba roto en las rodillas y en el muslo izquierdo, un saco gris de AeroPostal, unos zapatos pisa huevos de color blanco y el cabello negro liso, peinado de lado como siempre, ojos maquillados, algo de polvos y brillo labial; tome las llaves de mi monovolumen y me fui a la Universidad asistí a todas mis clases, ese día Edward llegaría tarde tenia clase de 10:00 así que no tenía ningún afán por verlo.

Salí a las 12:00 y me lo encontré estaba con Marco.

-Mi Bella- Me dio un corto beso pero que me llevo a las nubes.

-Edward ¿Cómo estás?- le dije sonriendo

- Bien Amor y ¿Tu?

-Bien… Acabo de salir de clase

-Nosotros también, necesitamos ir a buscar al Sr Banner para que nos ayude con unas cosas de lenguas, está en el cuarto piso ¿Nos acompañas?

-Está bien- Me tomo de la mano y caminábamos por un pasillo de la Universidad cuando vi a Leah y Quil- Amor yo me quedo aquí, ve yo te espero.

Edward hizo una cara de mal genio, entrecerró sus hermosos ojos miel, y su mandíbula se puso tensa, entendí el mensaje a la perfección el quería que lo acompañara.

-Ok amor, mentiras ya voy contigo- Le dije mientras me reía

-Tonta

-¿Qué?- Solté una carcajada

-Nada olvídalo

Subimos y esperamos al profesor, mientras ellos hablaban con el Sr. Banner yo los esperaba escuchando algo de música, cuando de repente escuche que Marco le pregunto a Edward

-Hay Edward ¿Ella es tu novia?

-Si, Marco hace mucho que no tenía una novia

-Si tienes razón, pero ella se ve que es una buena persona. Te felicito amigo

-Gracias- Se dieron la mano y me voltearon a ver así que disimule que estaba escuchando su conversación, además de tener que disimular la alegría que me inundaba saber que era la novia de Edward, aunque tenía que admitir que era un poco chapada a la antigua y quería que él me lo pidiera.

-Amor bajemos ya, ven vamos a sentarnos- Dijo Edward, mientras me besaba los labios dulcemente.

-Bien, vamos

Íbamos bajando las escaleras cuando sentí ganas de tomar Té, así que le dije:

-Edward te importaría si voy a comprar un té, ve con Marco ya los alcanzo ¿Dónde van a estar?

-Afuera en las gradas

-Bien ya te veo- Le tome la mano lo arrastre hacia mí y le di un dulce y corto beso, el solo parpadeo y sonrió mientras yo me alejaba caminando a comprar mi té. Cuando salí de la Universidad tomando mi té vimos que estaba Diego un amigo de Edward que para ser honesta no era de mi agrado y nos miro y dijo:

-Edward ¿Qué? ¿Ya son novios?

-No sé, supongo- Contesto Edward mientras me tomaba la mano.

Diego y Edward rieron mientras el último bajaba la mirada hacia mí, yo tomaba mi té y me dijo:

-Bella ¿Tú eres mi novia?- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, solté el pitillo que tenía en la boca y le dije:

-¿Qué crees?

-La verdad no creo nada- Bajo la cabeza tome su quijada con fuerza lo obligue a mirarme a los ojos y le dije:

-Vamos Edward, todos creemos en algo ¿Tu qué crees respecto a esa pregunta?- Se quedo pensativo y por fin respondió.

-Yo creo que si- Sonreí y le dije mientras le daba un beso.

-Ahí está tu respuesta.

Nos levantamos para irnos ya que como ese día terminaba el semestre, el debía viajar a Volterra a visitar a sus padres, yo estaba algo triste pero solo lo dejaría de ver una semana, le pediría mucho a Dios para que pasara rápido, me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos caminando hacia el aparcamiento y le dije :

-Amor ¿Desde cuándo soy tu novia?

Riendo me contesto – Pues desde que te pusiste de malas porque le dije a tus amigas que no-Torcí el gesto y solamente le dije:

-Ahh

-Mentiras mi amor, desde hoy 26 de marzo de 2005

-Bien Amor –

Me acerque a él para abrazarlo, pero él me tomo fuertemente por la cintura y me beso de un modo que debería ser ilegal, fue un beso que me llevo al cielo, me lleno de felicidad porque por fin había encontrado lo que había estado buscando un novio, esperar que él fuera lo que yo pedía, lo que esperaba.

Nos despedimos y empecé a contar una semana lejos de el prospecto a amor de mi vida.


	14. Chapter 14

Las cortas vacaciones que habíamos tenido, terminaban ya mañana volvería a ver mi novio Edward Cullen, estaba emocionada y feliz ya que él era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, no podía decir que lo amaba porque eso no era verdad, lo quería pero no tanto como para decir que era el más importante, además de querer volver a ver a Edward, también quería ver a Jacob, no sabía nada de él desde que salimos a vacaciones ya que no tenía el numero de su móvil, no podía llamarlo ni nada… Necesitaba agradecerle por su preocupación esos días que estuvo enferma.

Así terminaba el domingo y ya estaba amaneciendo, no quería llegar muy temprano así que le dije a Charley que entraba un poco más tarde; Charley me despertó a eso de las 8:00 de la mañana ya que había decidido llegar a las 9:00 de la mañana a la Universidad.

-Bella despierta

-Ya estoy despierta…

-Bueno, entonces levántate de la cama, tienes que volver a la universidad

-Bien

Me levante y me bañe, tome mi ropa y me vestí mientras escuchaba algo de música en mi Ipod, desayune, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi casa a toda velocidad ya que no soportaba más deseaba ver a Edward y la verdad extrañaba a Alice…. Tenía un deseo oculto quería hablar con Jacob tenía que contarle muchas cosas.

Llegue al aparcamiento y guarde mi auto, salí del aparcamiento y llame a Edward no aguantaba las ganas de verlo, además que me había dicho la noche anterior:

"Bella por favor tan pronto como llegues a la Universidad me llamas"

-Hola

-Hola Amor

-Mi Bella ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás?

-Bien, acabo de llegar… Baja estoy en las gradas

-Ok espérame ahí

-Bien, Adiós

-Adiós

Y colgamos, compre un dulce y comenzó a comerlo mientras lo esperaba, necesitaba hacerlo ya que la impaciencia me estaba matando ya que moría de ganas de tenerlo en mis brazos pero sobre todo de besarlo, yo pensaba que besar a Edward era uno los privilegios más grandes del planeta.

El bajo y me tapo los ojos

-¿Quién es?- Dijo mientras cambiaba la voz.

-Edward Cullen ya madura que reconocería tu voz aquí y en la Conchinchina así que no te esfuerces en cambiarla

-Isabella Swan creo que puedes destruir la ilusión de cualquier persona- Dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

Me quito las manos de los ojos yo me levante el me tomo por la cintura me dio la vuelta y me dio un gran abrazo para después tomar mis mejillas entre sus manos, mirarme a los ojos y presionar sus labios contra los míos, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por esa magnífica sensación que se sentía besarlo, era algo sublime nada más que eso, no había otra forma de describir la sensación de besar a Edward; después de terminar ese beso tan magnífico nos fuimos a conversar y estar todo el día juntos ya que se notaba que para ambos la semana de vacaciones había sido extremadamente larga, creo que le me había extrañado igual que yo a él.

Así pasaron las semanas total normalidad, yo ahora compartía todo mi tiempo con Edward, ya casi no estaba con Alice, ella estaba ocupada en otras cosas y yo también así que no era algo por lo que realmente me sintiera mal.

Yo sabía que no todo podía ser color de rosa, que en algún momento a Edward le iba a incomodar algo que yo hiciera, y así fue, todo comenzó en la mañana cuando Emmet me vio conversando con Riley el cual me tomo de la mano, Emmet no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestar a las personas así que comenzó en una especie de molestadera con Edward:

-Por ahí vi a Bella, feliz de la mano de otro…. No llevan ni un mes y ya estas cornudo

Edward y los demás rieron, pero las bromas iban subiendo de tono hasta que Edward se molesto lo suficiente y fue a buscar a Zafrina su mejor amiga la chica que leía las cartas, fui a buscarlo

-Hola

-Hola, estoy de mal genio te parece si hablamos después- Se alejo

Su actitud había sido algo hostil, me había dolido en lo más profundo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso ya que nunca me había pasado, así que me devolví para la Universidad y ahí estaba el Jacob el cual me vio y dijo

-Bella… Hola

-Hola Jake- Le dije con la cabeza abajo

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada…

- Ok, entiendo si no me quieres decir, yo te estaba buscando porque necesitaba contarte algo

-Dime Jake

-Termine con mi novia-

-Ok no sabía que tenías novia

-Bien la tenía, Bella estoy muy triste

Lo abrase y le dije:

-No sé qué decir… Cuentas conmigo Jake

-Si por eso te busque... Ahora cuéntame tu ¿Qué te paso?

-Nada es Edward, es muy frio algo odioso y en realidad muy hostil

-¿Contigo?

-Si, Jake ¿Con quién más?

-¿Cómo él puede ser así contigo?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues Bella, se nota que lo quieres y que te portas bien con él, en realidad no lo entiendo

-Yo menos

En ese momento Edward pasaba con Zafrina me determino pero solo para mirarme con un odio profundo nadie jamás me había mirado así, enserio así que no tuve más opción sentí que las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos y le dije:

-Jake me voy lo siento.

-Adiós Bella

Salí corriendo a buscar a Alice, gracias a Dios la encontré sola y le conté lo sucedido mientras lloraba en su hombro; voltee a ver a la derecha y Edward estaba sentado con Zafrina me estaba mirando, le quite la mirada y me aleje de ese lugar no permitiría que me viera llorar. Después de que me calme fui a buscarlo necesitaba aclarar las cosas, no iba a permitir que él y su prepotencia acabaran conmigo y mi tranquilidad, fui a llamarlo:

-Necesito hablar contigo, así que ven a la Universidad

-Ok voy

Entro con su caminar que me volvía loca pero en realidad no iba a dejar que eso me quitara el valor con el que me había armado

-¿Qué?

- Podrías dejar esa actitud conmigo

-Tengo problemas en casa Bella, además que paso y preciso tú estás hablando con tu amigo- lo dijo con un tono despectivo.

-No hables así de Jake, el se preocupa más por mí que tú que se supone que eres mi novio

-¿Sabes que Bella?

-No quiero hablar contigo por lo menos por hoy

-Ok Adiós

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, me fui corriendo por mis cosas llame a Esme

-Hola Esme- le dije mientras lloraba ella reía

-Hola Bella

-¿Dónde estás?

-En un casino ¿tú?

-En la Universidad ¿puedo ir?

-Ven aquí te espero

-Ok

Colgué el teléfono me despedí de Alice y vi como Edward estaba aun hablando con Zafrina así que lo deje en paz, además me había herido y me había hecho llorar, eso era algo que no le perdonaría jamás, me fui para el aparcamiento y me fui hasta donde Esme llegue y la volví a llamar

-Hola

-¿Ya llegaste?

-Ok espérame

-Bien

Ella llego a donde yo estaba me vio y me abrazo

-Si ves Bella, era mejor nuestra vida de solteras, no llorábamos y besábamos a los que queríamos-Reímos y entramos a un bar que yo frecuentaba en Port Ángeles, cuando recibí una llamada.

-Hola

-Hola ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Con quién hablo?

-Con Edward

-Bien, estoy en Port Angeles

-¿Dónde?

-Un bar

-¿Podrías ser más especifica?

-Bonna Notte

-Ok

-Ok ¿Qué?

-Ya voy -Me colgó el teléfono

Entre y le conté a Esme lo sucedido, me dijo:

-Amiga solo te queda esperar.

El llego hablamos sobre lo sucedido y nos besamos demasiado no pensé que lo quisiera tanto pero así era yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.


End file.
